


I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self Loathing, Torture, angel/demon powers, powers, self-esteem problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Petra Winchester, orphan, adopted by Sam and Dean winchester, is stolen and given angel and demon powers, slowly growing in power till she is more powerful than Lucifer and God. Can she control her powers and not kill her family, or will she spiral out of control and kill everyone, unintentionally?





	1. I'm awake

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I put myself into this story, and It kind of comforts me to write it because I would love to live in the Supernatural world alas, it is not possible so this is my only way in. Hope you enjoy, please don't suggest that I change anything unless you think it will really help the story.
> 
> Also, comment or something if you want to read more. I have plenty more chapters that i'm eager to share.

What’s that beeping noise? I don’t think I was aware of it at first, but it just slowly came slipping from my subconsciousness into my consciousness. Like, it sounded like my alarm, except I don’t remember setting it. Am I really tired that I don’t remember if I set my alarm clock last night? The last thing I remember from last night was reading Alex Rider till around midnight, then cuddling into my Panda pillow pet, then closing my eyes. It is so weird how your mind can just slip. With missing memories, sometimes even your mind making up memories or editing them, till you think that its reality, your real memories. So weird, I reckon.  
Ugh, what’s that smell? It’s like antiseptic and disinfectant. Something you would smell at a hospital, or a morgue. Odd. 

Okay, seriously where is that stupid alarm clock? I know it should be somewhere on my left, and I can feel my hand moving across some sort of cotton material, then something cold, and thin, it’s vertical, like a railing or something, then it’s empty air, right where my mini table should be, with its radio, phone(the alarm clock) and it’s small accumulation of books. As I sweep my hand back and forth, I bring my hand closer to my body, and then I brush against someone’s hand. I freeze, a little bit scared, trying to figure out who is standing next to my bed, and now that I think about, I can feel their gaze on me. Wait, there a multiple gazes. I am thoroughly freaking out now, because I can now hear the quiet breathing of multiple beings around my bed. The beeping was getting faster, and louder, ringing in my ears. My breathing is getting faster, and I am afraid to open my eyes, because I am so afraid of what I am going to see. Was I kidnapped, and there a numerous kidnappers surrounding me, or aliens or something? My heart is racing faster and faster, the beeping getting louder and louder, my chest rising and falling rapidly, when I hear a voice, gentle and soft, that stops my breath.

“Petra?”

My breathing went from fast and loud, to a virtual stop. The beeping went from loud and insistent, to a series of small beeps as my heart jumps a beat. I recognise that voice, from watching and listening to it nearly every day, the sound and its words making me cry, making me happy, and sometimes even so damn scared.  
“Come on honey, please, open your eyes” says the gentle voice, and with that, a hand, warm and firm, tangles itself in mine, gripping my hand tight, encouraging me.   
“Come on Petra, you can do it” says a slightly deeper voice, on the other side of me, and another hand, warmer and larger, grabs my other hand, and gently strokes my thumb with his. I take a shuddering breath, tears running down my face. A gentle palm cups my face, and wipes away one of my tears.

“It can’t be –“I croak, my eyes kept shut. Both hands squeeze mine, almost painfully. I have to open my eyes. I need to know if it’s real. I bite my lip, and open my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was very dark, or maybe that was just my eyes. I blink a couple of times, a bit confused. 

“Hey there sweetie. Are you ok?” says the gentle voice, somewhere on my left.

“Why is it so dark?” I mutter, blinking rapidly, trying to clear the darkness.

“Oh, here, they put on sunglasses for some medicinal reason or another. Let’s take those off” chuckled the deeper voice, and he let’s go of my hand to take off the sunglasses, his fingertips brushing against the sides of my face. I close my eyes as he takes the sunglasses off, and my hand clenches, missing the warmth of his hand. I think he notices, because he slips his hand back inside of mine, and I grab it tightly. The second time I open my eyes, I notice that the colour had returned to my vision, and definitely brighter. Then I blink uncertainly, because it looks, and feels like my right eye is seeing through a slightly different coloured filter. It wasn’t majorly different, but just different enough to notice. 

I can also see too figures in my peripheral vision, both guys. The one on my left had light brown hair, and I think he had green eyes. And the guy on my left is quite a bit taller, with long, dark hair and hazel eyes. The thing is, is that I know who they are. I have watched them so many times on my laptop, fighting monsters and having brotherly moments. Taking a deep breath, I look left, then right, taking in the view in front of me, trying to swallow my panic, because, on my left is Dean Winchester, and then on my right is Sam Winchester. I can’t believe it. It can’t be real.

“You aren’t real. You can’t be real” I start to cry, and I yank my hands out of theirs, and I instantly miss the warmth. I draw my legs up to my chest and sink my head onto my knees, crying hard, yet silently, which was something I had mastered throughout the years.

“Oh no, no honey, we are real.” ‘Dean’ says in such a heartbroken voice, a hint of sadness in his voice, and he places a hand on my back, rubbing circles onto it, and it feels so good, so reassuring, and then I feel Sam’s hand rest on the back of my neck, and he starts to stroke my hair, making reassuring sounds.

“No! You are just some characters from a TV series!” I yell, wrenching my head up, and I yank the IV needle out of my arm, and I leap out of the bed and I get instant dizziness. In the back of my mind I realise that I’m wearing hospital issued pants and shirt, but I don’t register it because I feel so panicked and stressed. I stumble up against the wall, my knees threatening to buckle, my back hitting the white-washed brick walls, and Dean and Sammy standing up next to my bed, their hands up in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm me down I guess. I start edging away from them as they creep closer, Sammy trying to sneak around the side of me, while Dean is meant to be distracting me. Next to me, I see the door, and I glance to the door, then the brothers and back. As if they can read my mind, they both come towards me as I wrench open the door, slamming it closed behind me. I start to stagger down the hall, ignoring the shouts coming from behind me. I glance backwards, and I just see them standing halfway down the hall, just standing there, the saddest look on the faces, then before I realise it, I run into someone. Someone just a little bit taller than me and he instantly wraps his arms around me, enveloping me into a tight, warm cocoon, making sure that I don’t try and run away again. I struggle a little, unsure about who was hugging me, when I realise that this man is wearing a trench coat. I thought about the brothers, and who was always with them. My hands grip the front of his shirt as he lowers his mouth to my ear.

“You need to calm down Petra” A clipped voice whispers into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

I knew it. It’s Castiel. I let out a heart wrenching cry and I throw my arms around him, my tears soaking the front of his shirt. A little timidly, he changes the position of his arms from a keep-her-from-running-away hug into an actual hug, clutching me tight to his body, making a nice little cocoon of warmth. I hear footsteps behind me, and I disentangle myself from Castiel, and I turn around to face Dean and Sam. Dean is in front of Sam, and he has a small smile on his face, his arms open wide, and his eyes begging me to come in for a hug. With a sniffle, I take two steps and envelop myself into the smell of car oil and apple pies, his strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I sigh deeply, breathing in the smell of pies and cars, and I hide my face into the side of his neck, clutching to him like he’s my lifeline. Then sadly, I pull away from him, and I walk into Sammy’s arms, burying my face into his flannel shirt, absorbing the smell of old books, virtually melting into his body, his chin buried in my hair. I can hear his heartbeat, beating fast, and I can feel his breath muffled into my hair. He pulls away and kisses my forehead, and gazes down at me.

“Come on honey, we should get you back to your room” Dean places a hand on my shoulder and guides me back down the hall. I go willingly, my mind in a bit of a haze. I just can’t believe that they are real. Supernatural is real.

 

..................

 

When we get back to my room, I hesitate at the doorway, instantly disliking the sterile environment that I had just run out of. I look around from the doorway, Dean and Sam walking in front of me, and Castiel behind me. I think about trying to run out of this horrible room, but I guess Castiel could hear what I was thinking, because he put an encouraging hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing, and I sigh, enjoying the contact, concentrating on the warmth emanating from his hand, the way his thumb gently rubs my skin. Feeling encouraged, I walk slowly into the room, and I take the hand that Dean is offering, drawing closer to him, and feeling extremely vulnerable. When he leads me to the bed, I look at Sammy and I mutter something at him.

“What was that?” he asks in a confused voice, drawing closer to me, pulling me into his body, his arm around my shoulders, removing me from Dean’s grasp.  
“Can I- Could you- um“I stutter, my face starting to go red, and I duck my head away from his gaze.

“It’s okay, just say it” He reassures me, gently squeezing me into a sort of side hug.

“Can you cuddle with me on the bed” I blurt out, and I can feel myself shrinking underneath his gaze. I expect a scathing reply, or one of disgust, but I get one that makes me feel relief beyond belief.

“Of course sweetie. Do you want Dean as well?” he asks me gently, slipping off his shoes.

“Yeah” I whisper, standing there awkwardly.

“Come on Dean, it’s time to show your cuddly side” Sam grins as he climbs onto one side of the bed, patting the spot on the other side of the bed, indicating where Dean should sit.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t have a cuddly side; I have a bad ass side!” Dean mutters indignantly as he also slips off his shoes, and like a gentlemen, offers me the middle. 

I smile nervously and clamber onto the bed, settling against Sam, his hip pressed against mine, and I lean my head on his shoulder, and then I giggle as I have to squeeze even more against Sam so there is room for Dean to sit. When Dean is finally settled, I wriggle up against him, inhaling his apple pie and leather scent, which makes me feel so much more relaxed. Then I laugh hard because Cas magically popped up at the foot of my hospital bed, sitting cross-legged and pushing Sam and Dean’s feet out of the way. 

“Baby, we all want to know, why did you run from us when you woke up?” Dean interrupts my gaze into space, and I look at him in confusion.

“Woke up? What do you mean ‘woke up’?” I exclaim, looking around at the three faces, all of them looking so sad and regretful.

“You have been in a coma for a year” Cas says slowly, like I was going to bolt out of the room, and now I think about it, I think I probably would if Dean hadn’t placed a hand on my thigh and shook his head at me, looking deep into my eyes.

“We can explain it all, and you don’t have to run. Okay?” Dean emphasises, giving me a comforting squeeze on my thigh. I nod, and I lean back up against Sam, who opens his arms and I sink into his chest, his arms wrapping around my upper body.

“So what you are saying is that I have been in a coma for a year and that I dreamt myself a normal life, but transformed my actual life into a TV series.” I confirm with everyone, nestled back in Sam’s embrace, and with Dean holding my hand, squeezing it every once in a while. Cas and Dean nod, and I can feel Sam nod into my hair.  
“So that last year in my dream never really happened?” I start to sob. 

“None of it was real, honey” Dean leans over and wipes away my tears.

“It felt so real” I murmur into Sam’s arm.

“How do I know that this isn’t just a dream?” I stare into Castiel’s eyes, hoping that he will have the answer.

“Well, I happen to know that in dreams people have more or less digits than normal” Castiel states as he holds up both hands, revealing that he has the normal number of fingers. Dean does the same, and so does Sam, revealing that they both have the ordinary number of fingers.

“Okay, that’s good” I reassure myself.

“So, how did I end up in a coma anyway?” I ask, rubbing my eyes.

“Well, um, Uriel was quite angry that Sam and Dean kept interfering with his plans and such, so he went out of his way to find the thing that they were both attached to the most. And he found you.” Castiel says quietly, his head hanging down in something I suppose is shame.

“Oh, ah ha” I laugh nervously, seeing Dean’s face turn red, and I can feel Sam’s heartbeat speed up considerately. 

“So he found me, what then?” I ask, giving Dean’s hand an extra squeeze.

“He tortured you” Dean interrupted, his bright green eyes going dark, his hand falling from my grasp. “He tortured you then burned out your eyes” He growled, and any second I’m sure he’ll blow out steam, that’s how angry he is. I can tell.

“Like Pamela” I murmur, looking down at my hands.

“Just like Pamela” sighs Sam, breathing into my hair, and he tightens his embrace around me.

“But who would sacrifice their eyes for me” I inquire, blinking as I realise that the eyes I am looking through are not my own.

“Dean and I did.” Cas declares. “One eye each. One blue, one green”

“But, couldn’t you just heal my eyes?” I ask Cas, while looking at Dean.

“No, since Uriel was the one that did it, and he is much more powerful than me. But I could heal Dean and myself if we did it voluntarily.”

“Oh Dean” I sigh. I break myself out of Sam’s grip, and I kneel next to Dean. He refuses to look at me, so I put my hand underneath his chin, forcing his head up, making him make eye contact with me. In a moment of silence, I trace both his eyes with my fingertips, feeling the warm skin under my fingers. “Thank you Dean”.  
He nods his head gently. I smile wistfully. 

“Wait, Cas, is that why one of my eyes is like looking through a slightly different filter?” I ask, facing towards Cas, my legs crossed, like him.

“Hmm, I suppose so. Angels do have a different perspective on things I guess” Cas shrugs.

“Whoa, does that mean that my right eye has special powers?” I squeal in delight, my eyes lighting up. Well, not ‘my’ eyes, but you know what I mean. I hear everyone chuckle in response to my enthusiasm. 

“Sorry kiddo, no special powers for you” Dean chuckles.

“Aw, damn” I pout, and I quickly look back at Dean, asking with my eyes if I can lean back on him. He nods and I scoot back up against him, letting his warm arms wrap around me, and his apple pie scent wash over me. I sigh, and murmur meaninglessly as he strokes my hair. It felt so good when he did it.

“Hey does anyone have a mirror so I can check out my awesome eyes?” I ask teasingly, looking at Cas as his face lights up.

“I do” Cas says as he snaps his fingers and a hand-held mirror appears in his hand. He hands it to me, and I lift it up, opposite my face, and I gasp.

“Omg I have red hair. When did I get red hair?” I gabble as I move the mirror around, looking at my hair from all angles, and I catch Dean’s eye, his green eyes sparkling in the light, the edges of his lips pulling up in a smile. I also focus on my eyes. I marvel in the way that they sparkle two different colours. Bright blue and sparkling green.

“Ah yeah. Charlie came by, and convinced the nurses to let her dye your hair. We all knew that you have wanted it for a while, so that’s what we did” Sam explains, brushing hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

“Hmm, I dreamt that I got my hair dyed red. Ha” I mumble. “So, anything else? Hey, I dreamt that I got these rings” I put my hand up, admiring the two rings on my pointer and pinkie finger.

“Ah, yeah, Dean and I got you that pentagram ring, so that demons couldn’t, you know, possess you and all that.” Sam grins and looks over at Dean.

“And what about this one?” I point at the ring on my pinkie finger. It was a heart with wings. Then, deep in my subconsciousness, I realize what it meant, where I recognised it from.

“And I thought, you know, that this ring reminds me of Castiel, a heart with wings” I recite quietly, slowly looking up at Castiel, who had ducked his head, his cheeks slightly red, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Yeah, Cas here wanted to get you something, so he popped up one day, handed me a small box and said “this is for Petra”, then left again. Didn’t ya Cas?” Dean laughs, his chest rumbling against my back, his chin pressed up against the side of my head, his breath rolling over my ear.

“Yeah” Cas mumbles, looking down at his hands, which were fidgeting with each other. “I will admit, I did have some help finding it for you” looking pointedly at Sam.  
Sam blushes, and catches my eye as I look over at him.” Well…… I may have given him the idea” he mutters, giving a shrug.

“Ooh, go on, explain. I love a good story” I smile, breaking Dean’s grip around me and settling into a sitting up position, but leaving one hand lying beside me, which Dean grasps and rubs his thumb over mine.

“Well, Cas popped by one day, and quite literally popped by, because I was busy having my shower” He pauses and glares at Castiel. The angel shrinks a little under his gaze, but his eyes flicker to me and he winks.

“So after I yelled at him to get out of my bathroom, I got dressed and he told me why he interrupted my shower”

“I wanted to get you something but I didn’t know what, and Sam suggested I get a ring. So I looked around in heaven, and Samandriel suggested that ring. You remember him right?”

“I only remember him from the coma. But in the coma he was pretty cool.” I admit.

Cas smiles, somewhat timidly. So I pretend to look away, then I spring at Castiel, wrapping my arms around his body, me kneeling in front of him. He stiffens then relaxes somewhat, and I can hear the boys behind me trying to stifle their laughter.

“Thank you Cas” I murmer, and I kiss his check, and instantly delighted when his face goes bright red, and the boys are laughing so hard that they nearly fall off the bed.

I start to laugh, then stop. I cough once, twice, three times. I fall backwards onto my butt in-between the Winchester’s, and I cough again. I raise my hand to wipe my mouth, and when I lower my hand, I can see that blood is on my fingertips. Cas’s shocked face is the last thing that I see as I realise that I can’t breathe. 

I fall backwards, and warm hands catch me, gently lowering me onto my back.

“Petra, Honey?” Dean nearly yells as his face fills my vision. I raise my hands to my throat and I struggle weakly, clawing at my throat, struggling to breathe through the mass of blood rising up my throat. I can feel something warm and sticky dribbling down the side of my mouth and I realise it’s blood. Sam lifts me up, leaning me up against his body, cleaning away the blood dribbling out of my mouth.

“Cas, what’s wrong with her?” Dean snaps, looking over at the shocked angel.

Cas shakes his head, his eye full with horror, but then suddenly his eyes go cold and deadly, as he realises something.

“No! How dare he do this” Castiel virtually growls, getting up from the bed and looking into Dean’s eyes.

“I’ll be back” he mutters in a dead voice, and before Dean can say anything, he vanishes.

“Damn it Cas” Dean groans, facing towards me, holding my hand.

“Sam, tilt her on her side, so that the blood can drain out of her throat”

“Yep” Sam gently props me onto my side, down on the floor, which helps a little to get rid of the blood blocking my airways. I smile, looking up at Sammy’s face, my teeth covered in my own blood when then suddenly, my eyes start to burn. And at this moment, lying on the ground, my blood dripping out of my mouth, I remember everything.

I remember meeting the boys, and how I became part of the family after my own died. How I met Castiel and I fought demons with the Winchester crew. I remember being trained in the way of a hunter. I also remember Uriel kidnapping me, the last thing I saw before being whisked away was me standing in the hallway in the bunker, outside Dean’s room, staring open-mouthed as Castiel locked his lips with Dean’s. I had made a small sound, but Dean heard it, and he looked around, a bashful smile on his face, and I remember it so quickly, how his smile turned to an expression of horror, his eyes fixed on something behind me, and I start to turn around, and Uriel’s cold shark-like grin looms into my vision, and I get whisked away, Dean’s shout ringing in my ears. Then I remember waking up strapped into a hard metal chair, a bit like a medieval dentist’s chair, with my arms, legs, waist and head strapped down. Then Uriel and two of his followers appeared, rambling on about the Winchester’s making them look like fools, but I was mostly blinded as Uriel had started to glow, getting brighter and brighter, until he realised what was happening, and he turned off his glow. Then he started to torture me.

First he started with cutting open my abdomen, and then when I bled out a bit, he would heal the wound, then dig it deeper. He kept going till I knew in my subconscious, that I would never have a child, if I ever wanted one. Then he started on my arms, cutting through my tendons and veins, then healing them, going through that process over and over again. And then, when I guess he got bored, he burned out my eyes. It was agony, the pain searing itself into my memories and subconscious, my screams resonating through the room and corridors. Then all I remember after that was silence. It felt like I was there for days. Then one day, filling in the silence, there was a whole lot of bangs and shouts, then gentle hands unbuckling the restraints, picking me up, soft fingertips which belonged to a different person, tracing over all the scars that Uriel had left, working their way up to my eyes. My empty eyes. My burned eyes. And that’s all I remember, apart from two words, fading into the darkness. “It’s okay”

I sit up, screaming my head off, my eyes burning just like when Uriel burned them out. I can still feel the blood blocking my throat and airways, but it’s just flying out of my mouth, air from my lungs pushing it out. When my lungs are empty, I just fill my lungs and start screaming again. I can hear frantic voices and rushing hands trying to calm me down, but I just keep on screaming, the pain in my eyes becoming unbearable, and the scars on my arms and legs and stomach that I didn’t notice before began burning, burning so bright, my fists clenched into fists by my sides, and I start to thrash and scream, trying to get away from the hands trying to comfort me, or in my delirious mind, strangle me. Then over my screams, I hear a whoosh, a thump, then a warm, gentle hand pressed against my forehead. I lose the ability to scream, but my mouth tries, my lips moving and blood pouring out from between my teeth. Then I can’t move, my body locked up and I fall back into someone. I struggle to move, but I’m paralysed. The pain is getting too much; I swear that I’m going to explode with pain. I start to tremble, shaking, frantic voices bouncing around in my head, then I force out one last final scream, shattering glass from far away it seems. Little pieces of glass fall onto my face, the logical part of me that had retreated far into my mind and hid, told me in a small voice that it was the lights exploding, but I ignore the voice, the survival instinct playing the part of the leader, taking over my brain. But since I can’t scream anymore, it is so silent. I can hear murmured words, words that get louder and louder, but I can’t see anything, it’s so dark. And the logical part of my brain, starting to take over the survival instinct, whispers in the darkness of my mind that my eyes have been burned out again. I start to shut down at the moment, until I feel the cold, familiar hands touch my forehead, and I know these hands were the ones that whisked me away from Dean and Castiel, the hand that cut my flesh and burned my eyes. It was Uriel’s. 

But I still can’t move. And slowly, my eyesight starts to return. At first, it is quite blurry, then it gets clearer, and I relax as I see that the different filter in my right eye was still there. Then, I was finally able to move. I can still taste the blood in my mouth, and when I focus my eyes onto the nearest living thing, my eyes find Uriel. I hiss and scramble away from him, my back slamming into the bottom of the bed, my mind not processing that I can move again after being paralysed. He just laughs as he sits back on his haunches, his cold shark-eyes boring into my newly regenerated ones.

“Well, aren’t you just a little spitfire” he chuckles coldly. I can’t stop staring at him, his skin seems to have cuts and bruises and blisters on him. But strangely enough, when I focus all my fear and anger and pain at Uriel, he starts to squirm, a wide eyed look on his face. I intensify my stare and he starts to sweat and his skin begins to glow. But not the golden angel glow, but a dark red, like I was slowly extracting all his blood through his skin, and he eventually starts to scream, falling onto his back, writhing on his back like a coach roach. And I smile, a savage smile, baring my teeth and cruelty entering my eyes, slowly rising to my feet, looking down at the writhing angel.

“Petra?” 

I squint, still focusing on Uriel, but I listen out for the voice.

“Please, honey, stop” the voice whispers again, from behind me I think.

I pause, Uriel’s torture suspended for a moment as I investigate the voice. I slowly turn around, feeling the air breeze through the tears in my hospital clothes, though I don’t know how it happened. As I finish turning, I see three human sized people, standing on the other side of the bed. One of the men is built somewhat like a moose, tall and fit. Then another man, slightly shorter than him, stands on his left, and an even shorter man on his right, but still taller than me anyway. I stare at them, their features slowly coming into focus. The tall moose-like man having long, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, stubble. The slightly shorter man with short, light yet dark coloured hair and bright green eyes, like emeralds, I think in the back of my mind. Then my eyes rest on the third man, shorter than the other two but still a good few inches taller than me, with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes, like the sea. And two magnificent black wings stretch out behind him, like shadows, stretching up onto the wall, and I don’t know if it’s my imagination or not but it looks like one of his wings is stretched out to protect the other two men, but I can’t be sure. 

“I see your wings, angel” I say in a hollow voice, staring at the now obvious angel. I laugh out loud as the angel looks shocked and the two human men look confused as if the king of hell had offered them a martini each with a little drink umbrella in it. Oh, wait, that actually did happen. To Dean. Caring Dean. Supportive Dean.  
Where’s Dean? I think wildly as I start to whip my head back and forth. I can hear a shrill whimper at the back of my mind, and I suddenly realise that it’s me, making that sound. I jerk my head to the front, and shut off my voice, afraid of myself.

“Petra, honey” asks the whispering voice that stopped me from torturing Uriel. I remember what I was having so much fun doing and I start to turn back to my torture victim but the voice calls me back.

“Look at me baby” the voice encourages.

I focus on the person with the emerald green eyes. Dean had eyes that green. I remember something from my coma, the phrase “fanfiction green” pops into my head. Yeah, that kind of green.

“Dean?” I ask in my curiously empty voice.

“I’m here honey, it’s alright” the emerald-eyed man steps forward, his hands out in a peaceful gesture, taking slow, deliberate steps towards me. Not too fast, not too slow.

I sigh silently, visibly relaxing, the anger and pain and fear draining out of me, being replaced by hope and love and tiredness. The logical side of my brain, now in total control of my mind, whispers in the back of my head. “You’re going to faint stupid”.

I start to sway, my eyes crossing and the last thing I see before the blackness takes over my vision is the man with the angel wings rushing forward with the moose man and Dean to catch me before I fall.


	2. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

I’m floating in the blackness. I can’t see anything. I can’t move. I feel like I should be panicking, but I’m not. I just lie there, content, looking into the darkness. Then over to my right, there’s this small pinprick of light, about the side of my fingernail, just hovering there, about a metre away from me. It’s like a firefly in that aspect. I tilt my head to look at in, when it starts to zoom in towards me, getting bigger and bigger as it got closer to me, then it enveloped me, the darkness turning into light. Then I open my eyes.

“Ughhhh” I moan, turning onto my side when I fall off the bed, landing with a thump on my backside. As I lie on the floor dazed, staring up at the ceiling, I hear running footsteps then someone opening the door.

“Petra, are you okay?” A silky voice asks me in a voice that I recognise. As I look down at my body, I see someone standing in the middle of the door, one hand on the door frame, his head slightly tilted, a lollipop in his mouth.

“Gabriel?”

“Hiya kiddo, you’re up” Gabriel takes out the lollipop and smiles at me, his teeth gleaming even though he is like the angel of sweet food.

“Hey” I mumble, trying to get up, one hand grasping the bedsheets, which in turn makes them fall off the bed and on top of me. I growl, growing frustrated and I can feel my eyesight turning red, when Gabriel’s voice interrupts my thoughts.

“Here Buddy, I’ll help you up” 

I look up to see that he had moved forwards till he was right at my feet, moving so silently that I didn’t even notice him. He bends down, extending out his hands so mine could grip his. Then with one huge pull, he heaves me up and I fly up, falling into him, and I’m laughing and giggling as he gives me a quick hug, and I smile in delight as he gives me a lollipop, coca-cola flavoured, my favourite. I quickly unwrap it, putting it in my mouth and I grin and I savour the flavour.

“Come on, let’s go find Dean-o and Samoose.” He grabs my hand, but I interrupt him, standing still and looking him in the eyes.

“Are Dean and Cas – you know” I stumble for the word and gesture frantically with my hands, but Gabriel knows what I mean.

“They are like rabbits” he dramatically whispers, winking and I laugh, and pulling me close to his body, he leads me out of the bedroom and down the corridor, turning left, left, right, straight ahead, left and then right, and as we walk into the library, I see Castiel and Dean locking lips, pushed up against the wall. I freeze, but Gabriel just keeps walking forward, leaving me standing in the doorway.

“Come on, baby brother, children are present” He slaps Cas on the back, surprising him and Dean, making them jump around, both of them blushing like crazy. Then Dean notices me, wide eyed, standing in the doorway, my eyes filled with pain as I remember that the last time I saw Dean and Castiel like this was when Uriel had kidnapped me and tortured me. I start to panic and just as Dean starts towards me, I can feel tears forming and sliding down my cheeks. In just 4 large steps, Dean envelops me in his arms, and I just sob, the smell of apple pie and car oil making me cry harder. My hands grip the back of his shirt, clutching it tightly. I feel Dean pull away slightly and place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“It’s okay honey, Uriel can’t get you anymore” Dean says softly, holding my hands, down on one knee so he can look me in the eye.

“I nearly killed him. And I didn’t recognise you when I turned away. Everything hurt so much.” I whimper, digging my fingernails into Dean’s palms unintentionally. He flinches slightly, and I draw back as if I had hit him. I let go of his hands and I take a step back, and he stands up, holding his hands out in a peaceful gesture.  
“Petra, it’s okay, you didn’t hurt me” He speaks softly, like he would to an injured animal, which I suppose I am. Slowly, I take one step backwards, then another, and just as Dean makes a sudden move, darting forward to try and catch me around my waist, I’m gone.

I don’t pay attention as I run, I just ignore the logical part of my brain which is screaming in my head that Dean is no threat, but I just blot it out, running around corners, turning left, right, straight ahead, right, right, and I just keep on going, until the faint shouts of my name disappear behind me.

Eventually I find myself in a part of the bunker which I had never been to before. It’s not as bright as the hallways that I was used to were, but much gloomier, like an unused hotel, all dusty and lonely. I kind of feel sorry for this part, in a way that you can only feel for a building. I slow down to a walk, listening to the silence that surrounds me. It feels like a fog, blinding me, entering my lungs and caressing my skin with its cold fingertips. That’s when I felt it. It feels like I’m being watched, by something that is mostly definitely EVIL. I twirl around, glancing behind me with barely disguised fear in my eyes. As I walk backwards, I slam into a wall, nearly losing my balance but I brace myself on a doorknob, an ugly thing, with lacquered brown wood and carved into a kind of gargoyles head. 

“Well hello there” a voice says teasingly from behind me, somewhat familiar, but a bit warmer than the dead-cold tone of Uriel. I slowly turn on the balls of my feet, watching the hallway spin until I stop in the direction that the voice came from. And that’s when the shock sets in.

I gape, wide-eyes at the plaid wearing figure that casually leans against the wall in front of me, a couple of metres down the hallway. He has short, tousled, light brown hair, a little bit taller than Castiel, not by much though, and a beaming smile plastered all over his beautiful face. He’s leaning against the wall on his left shoulder, his left foot crossed over his right, his arms folded over his chest. Its freaking Lucifer standing there, if you didn’t guess that already.

You know, I never expected that Lucifer could be so fast. Because even as I thought about how Lucifer frigging Morningstar was standing in front of me, he was already walking down the hallway towards me. I stumble back, my hand closing around that ugly gargoyle doorknob I was talking about earlier, and I think of hiding in the room, but 1. I don’t know what’s in there and 2. How stupid is it of me not to assume that while Lucifer is mega fast, he could also be super strong too. I slowly keep backing away as he keeps advancing, his body totally relaxed, that grin still hanging around on his face.

“Aww, come on bunk buddy, don’t keep walking away from me.” He says with a fake pout, his eyes narrowing in a vague resemblance of puppy eyes. That Sammy could make.

Bunk buddy? I think frantically, knowing that I know that phrase from somewhere. I search my mind frantically, trying to find that connection to that phrase, when I freeze. That phrase is related to Sam. Think, Sam, Lucifer, bunk buddies.

“Bu-but I never went to hell! I have never been in the cage! I have never met you!” I scream at Lucifer. He fakes a surprised face and takes a step back.

“Ah come on sweetheart, where do you think you got your little devil powers, hmm?” he continues to walk forward, his face now twisted into a smirk. As I focus on his face and his twisted face, my vision starts to go red around the sides, and everything starts to tilt. But this isn’t my power. It was his. Slowly, the floor starts to buck and roll under my feet, becoming a monster’s mouth, clamouring to eat me. The air itself took a red tinge and the temperature gets hotter and hotter. And that’s when I realised, I’m in hell.

Lucifer keeps coming towards me, his eyes glowing red and starting to take the form of something devil-like when he suddenly stops, his head tilting to the side. I try to concentrate and figure out what’s wrong with him, when I realise that I’m screaming. And my voice gets higher as I panic even more and more. Eventually it reaches the point of where humans can’t hear, like the frequency of a dog whistle, but 5x louder. My scream starts to shatter lightbulbs and it is making Lucifers ear drums bleed through his fingers, which are covering his ears, trying to stop the sound. When I finally regain enough sense to stop my ultra-sonic scream, Lucifer is writhing on the ground, puddles of blood dripping onto the floor and running down the sides of his face. I stalk towards him stealthily, taking small quick steps to the writhing figure on the floor in the near darkness, as the most of the lightbulbs had shattered due to my scream. I grin maniacally, feeling the sense of power that I had felt when I nearly ripped Uriel apart. I kneel down on one knee next to Lucifer, to see that his eyes were open, and looking at me.

“I knew that you were traumatized and strong, not filled to the brim with devil and angel powers” he bares his teeth in what I suppose could be taken as a grin. “You’re going to regret it” 

“Hmm, I don’t think so, bunk buddy” I sneer, and I raise my hand above him, and his eyes were maybe fearful? Or calm. I didn’t have time to figure it out before Castiel interfered.

“Petra, what are you doing” the angel’s voice booms through the hallway.

“It’s Lucifer, Cas. Can’t you see him” I say as I keep looking at Lucifer, to make sure he couldn’t reach up and get me.

I hear quick footsteps coming towards and I see Castiel’s shoes appear in my vision. But in that one second it took to look up at him, Lucifer is gone.  
I yelled in frustration and got up, brushing off my knees, and then straightening up to face Castiel.

“You saw him right?” I motion to the ground where Lucifer was lying and I look at Cas, hoping that he did see him, that he knew I wasn’t imagining things.  
“Petra. I don’t know what you saw, but let’s get you back to Sam and Dean” Cas says tentatively, reaching out slowly for my arm with his hand.

“You don’t believe me” I jerk back, hurt.

“Petra, I’m sorry about this” Cas’s eyes are so sad, his mouth downturned.

“No, don’t you dare” I start to back away from him, but he is too quick, darting forward, his fingers finding my forehead, and I collapse, unconscious.


	3. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

“Wake up sleepy head” a dark voice whispers next to my ear, it’s cold breath giving me shivers. And I know exactly who it is. As I open my eyes, I’m not surprised to see Lucifer, all blonde haired and smiley, sitting on the bed that I apparently was brought too. Not too interested in Lucifer, my eyes wander around the room I’m in, and my breath catches as I realise where I am. I’m in the bunker at Bobby’s house. No, wait, I’m not at Bobby’s, but a near exact replica of the bunker at Bobby’s, all the sigils and signs the same. This must have been built into the bunker. As I think about this, Lucifer sighs and gets up, obviously irritated that I wasn’t paying attention to him. As he gets up, I try to shift my body, but I realise that I’m bound to the bed. I can’t move. My wrists and ankles are handcuffed to the steel frame of the bed, rags wrapped underneath so I don’t hurt myself. As I struggle, Lucifer snorts somewhere behind me, and I strain to see behind me, but he is in my blind spot.   
“Seems you figured out that you’re stuck, hmm” I hear footsteps and he suddenly appears on my left, kneeling over me his hands on either side of my head, his body hovering over mine, his face leering at me. 

“Sammy and Dean-o have put you in here to, I quote, ‘keep you safe from us and herself’“ He sneers.

I struggle, unable to break eye contact with him, slowly, he raises his left hand, his mouth contorted into an innocent smile, before he plunges his hand into my body, rummaging around for my soul.

“DEANNNNNNN!” I scream, thrashing around in my bonds, jerking up and down and sideways, the pain unbearable.

“SAMMY! CASTIEL! DEAN!” I scream their names over and over, my voice getting hoarse but I don’t stop, because it hurts so much. When no one comes, I start to lose hope, but I still keep screaming, jerking up and down, Lucifer’s hand still in my chest, but it seems that he wasn’t rummaging around for my soul, he was just intent on torturing me. And when I think that I can’t take it more, I hear someone swear, and the door to the cell opens, and footsteps rush to my side, and gentle hands caress my face, muttering soft words over my screaming. With a knowing grin, Lucifer withdraw his hand and pretends to wipe it on his jeans. When he is nowhere near me, I keep screaming, for a little bit but it subsides, reducing to whimpering and my body tries to curl up, but the restraints stop me.

“Petra, what’s wrong?” Sam asks, kneeling by the bed, looking into my face, his large eyes wide open with concern.

“I can’t believe you left me with him” I moan, digging my fingernails into my palms, Dean frantically trying to unclench them and rubbing my arms.

“Petra, who did we leave you with?” Sam looks deep into my eyes, his voice sad.

“Lucifer!” I scream at Sammy, and I attempt to sit up violently but the handcuffs stop me. My outburst and what I had said had caused Sammy to fall backwards, his mouth open with shock, his eyes flashing with past memories of Lucifer torturing him every single minute of every day. Dean had also fallen back, mostly from me trying to sit up, and he quickly rushes to Sammy’s side while I scream angrily and pound my head back against the pillow, my hands tearing at the bed with terror, because I can see Lucifer playing with a knife, cleaning his fingernails and occasionally looking up and wiggling one eyebrow at me, his teeth bared in a sarcastic smirk.

“Whoa kiddo, calm down” Gabriel rushes in through the door, followed by Castiel who automatically goes to the brothers, while Gabriel rushes to my side, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me down onto the bed, his eyes staring into mine, somehow having a calming effect on me. I breathe heavily and settle down on the bed, eyes still locked.

“No, no, no, no” I whimper, trying to get out of the handcuffs.

“You know, that little brother of mine can’t stop me hurting you” Lucifer says matter-of-factly, strolling over to behind Gabriel. My eyes roll and flicker to Lucifer, my pupils dilated in fear.

“Hey, come on buddy, look at me.” Gabriel insists, and my eyes roll back to him.

“Lucifer” I whisper, blinking rapidly, chest heaving.

And even though Gabriel says something, my eyes are back on Lucifer, who’s eyes are gleaming with pleasure.

“Hmm, it seems that little brother doesn’t see me. Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt him.” Lucifer laughs and rolls his eyes, reversing his grip on his knife so he can stab Gabriel.

“No” I whisper, and suddenly I can see my eyes reflected in Gabriel’s, and they are blazing with fire. He jerks back, and I snap the handcuffs. I see Lucifer pull back, that teasing smile back on his face. With my eyes blazing and my shoulder blades on fire, I climb off the bed, and glance back behind me. It looks like Sam had some kind of episode, he was unconscious, but he was being healed by Cas. I see Gabriel kneeling over him, bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, and I smile, knowing that the boys had both angels, but I had got the devil. Before I turned back to Lucifer, I notice Dean standing next to Sam, pain in his eyes, and to my disappointment, horror is reflected in his eyes too. I sigh, turning back to Lucifer, and I focus all my feelings, anger, hate, fear, into one beam of energy, but something different happens this time. I can feel my back getting hotter and more painful by the minute. I look around, noticing that the area around me is glowing bright, everyone’s face bathed in glowing black light. I see that Sam has regained consciousness, and only when Castiel yells out for everyone to look away and cover their eyes, grabbing Dean and pulling him down to shelter him, his wings sprouting easily from his back, do I realise what is happening. My back is growing wings.  
I scream, my arms and legs splayed out as hot black energy bursts out of my body, my back tearing and ripping, it feels like my spine feeling like it is being ripped out, remade and shoved back in. I end up on my knees, tears streaming down my face, the black glow still rippling around me. I’m panting, nearly double over, hands on the ground. I spit out some blood from where I had bitten my tongue. As I struggle to get up, it feels like my back is heavier now, like something is hanging from my back. As I finally manage to stand up straight, I can feel something brushing up against my arms and neck.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God” I quietly chant, my head slowly turning to my right, to see that I have a pair of beautiful, glowing black wings. I fall onto the bed, and I twist around, seeing that nearly everything behind me has been burned to a crisp, apart from a perfect circle around the angels and the brothers. Obviously Castiel’s wings saved them all from my energy blast. I can see Castiel’s black wings extended around everyone, and they slowly relax, revealing the men underneath, unburned and unharmed. 

I whimper and I try to turn around, but my wings knock over everything seeing as they are nearly as long as the room itself. I still have no control over something that I only grew less than a minute ago, and when I try to draw the wings in, only one cooperates while the other one just kind of bends awkwardly. Eventually I get both wings under control but I still whimper and I start to back away towards the door, when everyone looks around, at first only noticing the charred the remains inside the room, then they all focus on the bed with its broken handcuffs dangling from the bed frame. Then Castiel notices me, cowering near the door.

“Oh Father” he breathes, his eyes wide, bright and blue, astonished at the sight of my wings. Gabriel glances over at his fellow angel and follows his gaze, landing on me, his mouth falling into a perfect 0 shape. He nudges Sam, who in turn nudges Dean, and they all stare at me, astonished.

Dean recovers first, slowly rising onto the balls of his feet, straightening up slowly, then helps Sam settle into the arms of Gabriel.

“What’s happening to me” I whimper, looking at Cas, my wings unconsciously flexing and relaxing.

“I do not know, Petra. But it seems that maybe God has chosen his new angel” Castiel takes a small step forward.

“But I’m tainted” I say, watching Cas cock his head in confusion. “I am part devil too”

Dean starts to speak but I interrupt him.

” Lucifer told me. And you know it too, Dean” And just to show him, I focus and let my eyes burn red, and they brim with tears as I see Dean’s face change into an expression of horror. I let one tear slip down my face, but then I hear the voice.

“Oh Petraaaaaa” the voice slithers and winds itself around the corridors reaching the bunker. My head automatically turns towards the sound, I simply can’t help it. At first, it’s cold and smooth, but when I resist it and refuse to move, it gets louder and higher, drilling into my head. I gasp and stumble, my body involuntarily taking a step forward. Before I start to run, I hear a small voice, a deep one, coming from behind me. I force myself to turn around, to see that Sam struggling to get up, despite the efforts of Gabriel, who was trying to hold him down. I gently extend my wing, and I use it to press Sam back into Gabriel’s lap, not wanting him to get up and hurt himself even more.

“Don’t go” he whispers, but my angel senses hear him, and I start to sob as I run out of the room, bare feet slapping against the tiles, wings brushing up against the walls, the voice echoing inside my head, drawing me further away from my family.


	4. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

Deep in the maze of corridors, I followed the voice which winded around the walls and slithered around me. But after what seemed like hours, the voice faded away. It left me in a long corridor which had wooden floorboards and pictures of boats and cars on the walls. Lost, I open the first door I see, which leads into what seems to be a walk in cupboard. My wings barely managed to fit, but I work my body into the space, curling my wings around my body like a black cocoon, and I am warm and safe. In the dark and comforted by the warmth of my wings, I start to drift off, my mind going all foggy, and descending into darkness.

I jerk awake, at the sight of the opened door in front of me. Through it, I see a large male figure, broader than both of the boys, and the three angels now inhabiting the bunker. I withdraw more deeply into my wings, hoping that I can blend in with the shadows. Slowly, the door creaks on it’s hinges, and I get ready to use my eye powers, when I realise that I can smell the scent of vampire. I sniff harder, and I can’t sense any violence or anger coming from the figure. And suddenly, memories flash through my mind. A bearded face, kind hands, smelt like smoke, a vampire friend of Dean’s.

“Benny?” I whisper hopefully, my wings unfurling slightly, my arms still locked around my knees, when he comes in, silhouetted by the light out in the corridor.  
“Hey Petra, how you doing” he asks gently as he crouches down in front of me, his face open and his eyes crinkled in concern.

“Lucifer” I whisper, my eyes darting around to make sure he doesn’t appear.

“Buddy, if he turns up, you tell me and I’ll hurt him for hurting you. So will everyone else.” He nods reassuringly, looking into my eyes, making sure that I understand.  
I sniff, and flinch slightly as he shifts closer to me. He settles onto his haunches, and opens his arms, inviting me in for a hug. I wipe my face with my hand and crawl into his arms, reassured by the solidness and heat of his body. He slowly sits down and gathers me in his arms, my pitch black wings settled flush up against my back, so It doesn’t hit him in the face.

“Dean thinks I’m a monster” I whisper against his chest, my eyes leaking tears onto his shirt.

“Oh Petra, no he doesn’t” Benny reassures me. “He was just a bit startled, that’s all, I promise.”

“He looked horrified” I breathe out, my breath racked with sobs.

“Doesn’t mean that he stops loving you. Just like everyone else. Gabe, Sam, Cas, Dean and I still love you. So, so much.” He squeezes me tightly, and I hiccup.  
He laughs, and lightly touches the tips of my wings. I shudder, and sigh in pleasure.

“Oops, sorry honey, didn’t mean that.”

Benny apologises and moves his hand away.

“Didn’t mean what?” I murmur, wiggling as I miss the feeling that his hand brought.

“Angel wings can be extremely sensitive. Well, that’s how Cas explained it when I found him moaning in Dean’s bed with Dean touching his wings.” I laugh and he rumbles deep in his chest. 

“Well, come on, let’s get back up to the others. And before you say anything, if you see Him, then tell me, yeah?” He interrupts before I can say anything, so all I do is nod in agreement. When I nod, he nods as well, then lifts me up onto my feet, then he gets up, grabs my hand in his, and leads me out of the cupboard. As he leads me back into familiar surroundings, random thoughts run through my mind, and only one sticks.

“Benny, how did you find me?”

“I could smell you. You have a very unique smell, even more so now.” He looks at me and grins, so I smile back. After five or ten minutes of walking through the bunker, Benny leads me into the library, one arm around my shoulders, my body pressed up against his, probably so I don’t try and run away again. I seem to be running away a lot.

I first see Sam, who was dozing in an armchair, his hair falling into his face and his chest rising up and down evenly. I’m glad that he was okay. Then I see Gabriel, who was sitting nearby in another chair, watching over Sam. He grins at me, and gives a little wave with his ever present lollipop. Benny pulls me forward, moving past the angel and his ward, to the main part of the library, where a large oak table stood, and an angel, with glossy black wings, stood behind a chair, his head down and his wings bunched up against his back, standing over the righteous man, someone with teary emerald eyes and ruffled hair. The righteous man has his head in his hands, hunched over the table. The angel Castiel placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, alerting him of the presence of the vampire and the girl with demon and angel blood.

He slowly stood up, his chair scraping on the concrete floor, when he turns around to face me, I can feel his gaze on me, and a tear slowly streaking down my face. I run into his arms, the smell of apple pies and car oil enveloping me, his strong arms encompassing me in a warm cocoon, his arms wrapped around the back of my wings. I cry into Dean’s shirt, clutching the back of it as if it was my lifeline. Which it was. I was prepared to remain like that for a life time but eventually he pulls away, warm, calloused hands on my shoulders, bright green eyes looking into my mismatched ones.

“Oh baby, don’t ever do that again” he commands with tears filling his eyes. And with that, he pulls me back into the hug, leaning down slightly so he could rest his face in the crook of my neck.

“I won’t, I wont” I cry into his strong arms, whimpering as my wings unconsciously flex against his embrace.  
“I thought you were scared” I whisper, my voice hoarse.

“Of what, sweetheart?” he pulls back, his eyes crinkling in concern, his hands resting on my shoulders.

“Of me”


	5. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

Dean watched Castiel check Petra over, examining her wings, looking into her eyes and checking her pulse. He sensed Sam behind him, and started talking to him.  
“What the hell happened to her Sam?” He sighs, watching Petra flex her wings at Castiel’s request. Sam walked up next to him and leant against the doorframe.  
“She was only gone for what? A week at most? What could have happened?” Dean continues, swinging around to look at Sam. The hunter sighs, shaking his head sadly as he focuses on Dean.

“I don’t know Dean. I don’t know what Uriel did to her, only that he changed something in her.” Sam looks at his brother.

“But I might have a theory. Like Cas said, maybe God has chosen another angel. That’s how the worker angels are chosen. An ethereal being chooses a host body and takes over, just like Cas. But what if, at the exact time the angel consciousness takes over the body, someone carves a spell onto the body of the chosen that can hold a piece of a demon, or say, the devil.”

“But look, it’s just a theory.” Sam interrupts before Dean can yell at him for thinking that Petra is actually part demon. An excited yell draws both their gazes to the angels as they watch Petra flap her wings and hover a few metres above the ground. Cas and Gabriel hover around her, shouting out tips about patience and not to go to hard. Petra whoops and dives to the ground, to only at the last minute pull up and spiral into the air. Both angels clap at the flying ability and follow her around, playing tag, which Cas didn’t seem to understand, turning around and around as Gabe tries to tag Petra.

“You know, you were lucky to find her at all. Uriel can be elusive at times” a deep, british voice comments behind the two brothers. They whirl around, Sam’s knife in his hand, and Dean’s pistol in his, only to see a smartly dressed Balthazar smirking at them from the kitchen door.

Dean grunts and puts away his gun, indicating for Sam to do the same with his knife.

“Hey man, long time, no see” He walks forward and shakes hand with Balthazar, slapping him on the back.

“Indeed” Balthazar shakes his hand and nods at Petra who was flying around Cas in circles. “What’s the girl doing with wings?”

“Ah. Long story” Dean starts to explain, but suddenly a squeal demands his attention and just as he turns around Petra flashes past him and flies into Balthazar, giving him a huge hug, making him stumble back a couple of steps, his own wings emerging to keep himself balanced.

“Ah, hello Petra” he says, giving a quick hug and admires Petra’s wings. 

“My, My, those sure are some beautiful wings. Why, look at that” Balthazar releases himself from Petra’s hug, stepping around her, and telling Petra to stand still as he walks behind her, examining her wings.

“My God, what is that? Cas, Gabe, can’t you see that?” Balthazar beckons for the angels to forward, and they do, peering at her wings, trying to see what Balthazar can see. Petra looks around nervously, fidgeting and trying to not look scared. Sam and Dean quickly walk in front of her, each grabbing a hand and murmuring comforting words to her.

“Oh Lord” Castiel mutters, and he turns to Dean. 

“We are going to go to the infirmary. Meet us there” and with that, all three angels and Petra disappear, supposedly to the infirmary.

“God damn it” Dean groans, jogging towards the infirmary, Sam right behind him. By the time they get to the infirmary, Petra is already lying face down on a padded table, her shirt cut down the back and spread to the side, her wings fully out and lying on supporting tables either side of her, her hands clenched together and all three angels gathered around her, looking in between her shoulder blades. When Petra hears the brothers enter the room, she cries out their names in fear, and Sam rushes to her, holding her hand and muttering calming words, to her, telling her it was going to be alright. Dean strides over to Castiel and the other angels.  
“What the hell are you guys doing!” He hisses through his clenched teeth, looking at Cas ferociously.

“Dean, you need to see this” Cas ignores his question and indicates to a spot between Petra’s shoulder blades, right in the middle of where her wings protrude through her skin. Dean can just see a mass of ridged scars, so faint that he might have missed it if he wasn’t focusing on what he was looking at. 

A drawn out groan distracts Dean, and as he starts to turn to the source of the sound, he does a double take as he sees Petra’s wings fade into red, then back to black. They continue to fade in that order, the red colour starting from the bottom of the wings and then spreading out to the tips. Dean snaps out of his surprise and rushes to where Sam is, who was trying to calm Petra down, who’s eyes were flashing red and her teeth starting to elongate, slowly, and one or twice they would recede by her pure force of will, but it would overcome her and they would start all over again.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Petra clenches her teeth, obviously in pain and horror.

“It’s Lucifer” she hisses though her teeth to Sam. “He is torturing everyone I love. You, Dean, Cas, Benny, Balthazar, Gabriel.” She gasps, a new wave of pain hitting her. “Cas is already dead.” She sobs, tears running down her face. “He is forcing something in me to change. I’m trying to stop it, I really am.”

Then, she suddenly wrenches up, her mouth open but no sound coming out, her whole back arcing into the air. And before she can do anything else, she is wrenched off the table and thrown into the wall, the tiles cracking and splintering under the impact. When she gets up, her wings have fully turned red, and her fangs were elongated past her lips. And her eyes, oh, her eyes. Her eyes still had a pupil and iris, but the colour of her eyes where bright red, just like her wings. She pants heavily, and then she is pushed back up against the wall, the invisible hand strangling her visible in the way that you could see her neck depressing in the shape of a hand.

“Cas, Lucifer, is, right, in front of me” She rasps, her eyes bulging wide and her hands scrabbling at the hand at her neck. Castiel, mouth open, stands still near the bench were Petra once lay, a dagger in his hand, the tip covered in blood.

“Cas, what did you do” Dean hisses, running forward and wrenching the knife out of the angel’s hand.

“Do you know what that is? On her back!” Castiel shouts, waving a hand at the struggling figure pinned up against the wall.

“It’s a seal, Dean! Uriel sealed her body to contain the part of the devil, after she was chosen to be a god damn angel!”

“I was trying to break the seal but her body reacted, and then this happened” He snaps at Dean. And then Benny rushed in.

“What the holy mother is going on here!” Benny roars, eyes constantly moving between everyone in the room.

“Lucifer is right in front of me Benny!” Petra hollers as she plants her feet against an invisible chest, and she flaps her wings, swirling dust and tile splinters around her, outlining the body of a man. Benny swears, and unsheathes his machete, and rushes at the figure, who drops Petra abruptly and turns around, and in a flash, Lucifer is visible, a teasing smile on his face.

“Oh well, it was worth it for a while” Lucifer sighs, raising his hands in an oh-well gesture. With a flick of the wrist, he sends Benny flying into the opposite wall, his machete falling out of his hand. With another flick, he sends Balthazar, who was trying to sneak up on him, into Gabriel, making them tumble to the floor in a heap of weapons and wings. He looks around at the remaining people standing, and focuses on Sam, a smile lighting up his face.

“Ah, Bunkbuddy! Did ya miss me?” Lucifer teases and looks Sam straight in his eyes, frowning slightly when Sam shudders and looks away.

“Aw, come on, don’t tell me you didn’t miss me, like little Miss Petra over here, did you?” Lucifer says astonished, gesturing back at Petra, who was crouching on the ground, a red handprint on her neck and starting to bruise, her mouth open in a snarl, her fangs glinting in the light.

“Oh, come now Petra, I was just having a bit of fun” Lucifer sighs as he flicks his hand and Petra is pressed up against the wall, stuck there, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to free herself from his power. Lucifer turns around and appraises the rest of everyone who was standing.

“Ah, Dean, long time no see” Lucifer grins and in a flash an angel blade is glinting in his hand. A matching one slides into Castiel’s hand, and Lucifer smirks.

“Ah, the pretty angel is protecting his boyfriend, shame he can’t do anything about me hurting ANYONE in this room!” Lucifer yells. Dean stares at Lucifer, his mouth slightly open in surprise. Lucifer smirks and twirls his angel blade, pretending to show off. But that’s the thing, Dean wasn’t staring at Lucifer, he was staring behind him, at the silent figure pinned against the wall.

Petra’s teeth were bared, the fangs glistening and clicking against each other. Her dark red wings were straining against the wall, her feet planted flush against the wall, giving her a little bit of leverage. But what was really amazing was that, with just her force of will and strength, she was slowly pushing herself of the wall, without a sound. While even though her teeth were gritted and the muscles in her neck were standing out, she was not making a single sound. She was aiming herself at Lucifer’s back, and slowly, bit by bit, her body was losing contact with the wall. First it was her legs, then her head, moving down to her neck, releasing her shoulder blades, then relinquishing her arms, then suddenly, she’s free of Lucifer’s power. She drops to the ground, Lucifer oblivious to her. He starts to walk towards Dean, flipping and playing tricks with his angel blade, taunting Dean about how he was going to be going back down to Hell, how he would torture him and everyone he loved.

“Mummy, Daddy, brother, friends. Lovers” Lucifer taunts, watching Dean’s eyes flicker around the room, always coming back to him. Wait, not directly at him, but somewhere behind him. Just as Lucifer turns around, Petra screams out in anger, and in a blink of an eye, she flaps her wings and she appears right in front of Lucifer, pushing him over, pinning him on the ground, then, with a snarl, she clamps her teeth into the side of his neck. With animals grunts and growls, she rips out his neck, leaving him gasping for air, blood gushing out. Triumphantly, she turns her head to the side, spitting out his flesh and blood, and glances up, looking at the brothers and the three angels now assembled around in front of her. Their faces show shock, and slight horror. She had grown used to that. Then they all suddenly cry out and start to move towards her. She glances around, wondering what was wrong, only to figure it out when a warmness drips down her stomach, her stomach getting warmer, and the fact that she was tilting towards the side, her vision swimming and feeling the thump of the floor against her shoulder. She looks down her body, sees the hilt of Lucifer’s angel blade sticking out, halfway thrust into her body. Her head falls to the side, to see the victorious grin on Lucifer’s face. She hisses, and reaching out a hand, reaches out to Lucifer’s head, but before she can rip his head off, a hand grabs hers and moves it away from Lucifer. Slowly, her teeth retreated back into her gums, her eyes reverted back to their natural colour, one blue, one green, and her wings settle back to their normal colour. She sighs, barely a breath, and everyone panics as her pulse starts to slow. Dean shouts at Cas to heal her, and Cas frantically places his hands on her wound, wrenching out the angel blade, and tossing it to the side. His hands glow white, and Petra shudders, her body arching and clenching, then she settles back down again.

“She’s okay” Cas whispers. Everyone sighs in relief, and Benny props her up on his knees, holding her up.

“We nearly lost her” Sam whispers, his eyes filling up with tears.

“Come on Sammy, no time for tears” Dean slaps his brother on the shoulder, with his own tears threatening to spill over onto his face.

“I’ll take her to her room” Gabriel volunteers. Benny gives him a quick glance and offers to go with him. Gabriel starts to object but a look from Benny silences him. Between himself and Benny, they get Petra up and they take her to her room. Sam, Dean, Balthazar and Castiel stand up, gathering around the inert body of Lucifer, looking down at him.

“What should we do with him” Sam asks, looking around at Dean.

“Take him to the dungeon” was the answer.


	6. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

Castiel instructed me to extend my wings, so he could look at the base of each wing and check if it was strong or whatnot. To be honest, I wasn’t really listening, because I was focused on Dean, who was talking to Sam about something. They were just far away enough that I couldn’t hear them. I curse silently and focus on Castiel as he starts to talk to me.

“Sorry Cas, what was that?”

Cas sighs half-heartedly, and repeats what he just said. “If you want to fly, you need to think it. To will it”

“To will it? Like imagine myself flying?” I ask, flapping my wings experimentally.

“Exactly. Now listen, they need to be good strong, clean strokes. Gabriel can give you an example” He signals to Gabe, who in two or three strokes, is up in the air.  
“Aw cool” I flap my wings, getting about five centimetres of the ground then losing momentum and falling down again. I grunt, and clear my mind, closing my eyes and imagining myself flying. Without noticing, my wings automatically moving, and within seconds I’m up in the air.

“Oh my God, this is so cool!” I yell as I flap my wings and whirl around, my wings cocooning around me as I spin.

“Yes it is, isn’t it” Cas smiles and forgives Petra for using the Father’s name. To be truthful, he had become much more relaxed about abiding angel protocol, and was starting to use and adapt many human qualities. 

I can hear Cas and Gabe yelling out tips to me as I fly around, like don’t fly up too high on your first go and stuff like that. Ignoring their advice, I swoop down into a dive towards the ground, to see the ground rush towards me, and to then suddenly pull up and I soar back up towards the angels. They both clap as I take a pretend bow, and only Gabriel reacts as I move forward and tap him lightly on the arm as I yell out “TIP!”. Gabriel reacts immediately and chases after me, laughing as I roll and tumble around the tall domed room, just out of his reach. Castiel just spins around in the air, his eyes following us, and the rest of our bodies, trying to figure out what we are doing. 

“Come on Cas, don’t you know the game tip?” Gabriel tags my ankle and signals for a pause. We all hover around Cas, looking at him in mock horror.

“No, I do not know of this game, tip” Gabriel and I both gasp in shock, our hands flying to our faces in mock horror. We laugh as Cas looks horrified, as if he had actually scared us.

“Okay Cas, I’ll try and explain it” Gabriel starts, moving towards Cas, when something distracts me, something not normal occurring in the corner of my eye. At first, I thought it was a blonde figure leaning against the wall, looking up at me, but when I look again, nothing is there. I shrug it off, but get distracted again when I see Sam and Dean drawing their weapons, then Dean signalling it was okay, and then walking forward to greet somebody. When I finally figure out who it is, I give a small yell of excitement and I slice through the air towards the recognisable figure. I only realise at the last minute that I was about to run into Dean when he turns around to see why I had yelled, so I alter my course slightly so I would flash right in front of him, then I touch down and run the last few steps into Balthazar’s arms. He staggers slightly, and in the next second, his wings are exposed, flapping once or twice to keep his balance.

“Ah, hello Petra” he grins, and gives me a quick hug, then releases me, hands on my shoulders, turning me left and right to have a look at my wings. I flex them proudly, when he speaks again.

“My, My, those sure are some beautiful wings. Why, look at that” Balthazar states, taking his hands off my shoulders and walks behind me. I start to turn with him, but he scolds me gently and tells me to stand still. I shift from one foot to the other, glancing once or twice at the brother’s whose faces where wrinkled in confusion. But the next thing that Balthazar said really got me frightened.

“My God, what is that? Cas, Gabe, can’t you see that?” Balthazar exclaims from behind me, brushing my shirt up so my bare back is exposed. Castiel and Gabriel, who had stopped flying to meet their fellow angel, rush behind me, talking silently with Balthazar. I fidget, and apparently look really worried, which I am, because Sam and Dean both walk over and grab one of my hands each, and hold it, their thumbs making reassuring circles on my knuckles, and their comforting voices easing my mind.

“Dean” I whisper, uncertainty lacing my words.

“It’s okay honey, it’s okay” Dean repeats over and over, his words searing into my brain.

“Oh Lord” Castiel mutters behind me, and I grab at Dean and Sam’s hands, gripping them tightly, and they both return the feeling.

“We are going to the infirmary. Meet us there” Castiel instructs Dean, and before I can say Deans name, the sound forming on my lips, we’re gone.

.................

We materialise in the infirmary, a room with white walls and a purple checked floor, which I made them put in so it looks much nicer, in the fashion sense and the emotional sense.

“Cas, what’s going on?” I ask Cas as he instructs the other angels to drag out a padded table to the centre of the room.

“Petra, buddy, we need you to lie down on the table on your stomach.” Gabriel comes up behind me, prodding me towards the table, while Cas looks away, avoiding my gaze and not answering the question. I glance back at Gabriel, my face showing my fear. He gives an encouraging nod, and I relax slightly under his gaze.   
Balthazar and Gabe help me sit on the table, then I turn around, twisting my body so I lie down on my stomach, my wings pressed up against my back.

“Okay Petra, I need you to relax your wings, and to spread them out. Do not worry, we have some supports to keep them up.” Castiel says as he gently strokes the tops of my wings, my wings opening up automatically, whether I wanted them to or not. I feel hands touch my wings and I flinch, till I realise it is just Gabriel and Balthazar, setting up the stands to hold my wings up. Abruptly, I see Balthazar grab a pair of scissors, and walks up next to me. Judging by the sound of cutting through material, it sounds that they had just cut about halfway down the back of my shirt.

“Come on guys, I liked this shirt” I try to joke, but my fists are clenching unconsciously, and my teeth are grinding against each other. When I hear the sound of jogging footsteps and a door opening nearby, I cry out Sam and Dean’s names, the only other people that could be coming in here. The sound of rushing feet comes closer to me, and then shoes appear in my vision, then legs, the chest, then Sammy’s face.

“Sammy” I cry out, and he grabs my hand, slowly massaging it open, and then he holds it with both hands, his hands warming mine.

“Everything is going to be fine” Sam says in a reassuring voice.

“Aw, isn’t that cute” An ice-cold voice sneers from the corner of the room. I freeze, my breath stopping mid-breath, and my hands automatically clench, causing Sam to cry out in surprise and pain.

“Petra, what’s wrong?” He hisses under his breath, his muscles taut, his eyes searching my face. I ignore him, focused on the man that only I can see who is currently sitting on a nearby drawer, his fingers folded and his gaze on me.

My mouth opens, and closes, my voice frozen. I hadn’t thought about what had happened to Lucifer when that enormous burst of energy from getting my wings nearly burnt the hell out of the others. I was too preoccupied by the voice that was calling me. Wait, that voice sounded like Lucifer. Of course.

“You really thought that that petty burst of energy could have gotten me?” Lucifer asks, a sneer on face and with those words still in his mouth, I hear a yell and Gabriel and Balthazar rush into view, wielding their angel blades and their wings raised. But with a flick of the wrist, Lucifer sends them falling to the ground, unconscious. He draws his sword from thin air, a beautiful piece, its surface full of gold veins and dark gems gilding the handle, and he starts to slowly slice into the angel’s bodies. They twitch, and grimace, but seem incapable of waking up. An angry yell pierces the air as Castiel rushes into view, his angel blade raised, his face contorted in fury, but Lucifer just flicks his sword into Cas’s chest, spearing him. I let out a drawn out groan, deep from my body, my eyes wide with anger and fear, as Castiel slowly sinks to his knees, his mouth open in surprise, a trickle of blood going down his chin. I flinch as he falls, his head turned towards me, his eyes open.  
“No, no, no” I whimper, my hands clenching and an unbearable pain flaring in my mouth and eyes. When I open my mouth, I feel my teeth graze against my lips, two teeth in particular. I call them the vampire teeth, because that’s what happens to the movie vampires, only two extend. But in reality, their teeth extend like a shark. But just these two teeth. When I concentrate on them retreating, the retreat somewhat, but then they just burst through again, causing a new wave of pain.

“Petra, talk to me.” Sam intrudes, my eyes flickering to him. But that was impossible, because at this exact moment, Lucifer was slowly dripping hot acid on Sam’s alert, immobile body. I wince at the sight, and take in that there are two Sam’s, one crouching in front of me, while the second Sam is getting tortured right behind him. I then hear a yell, so full of pain and emotion, when Dean rushes into my vision, his face pale at the sight of Cas’s dead body. He screams at Lucifer, picking up the demon blade that Sammy had dropped, and rushed at Lucifer. Lucifer let him get close before he tossed Dean into the wall, and I cry out as I hear multiple bones snap. My vision turns black as the pain in my eyes, my gums and even my back increase. I grind my teeth in an effort to not scream out, let alone use that supersonic scream.

When I glance back at the Sam crouched by my bed, I find another Dean, a healthy one, crouched beside the untouched Sam, asking me desperately what was wrong with me. 

“It’s Lucifer” I hiss though my clenched teeth at Sam. “He is torturing everyone I love. You, Dean, Cas, Benny, Balthazar, Gabriel.” I gasp, a new wave of pain hitting me, ravaging my body and making my muscles tense. “Cas is already dead” I sob, tears flowing freely down my face. “He is forcing something in me to change. I’m trying to stop it, I really am.”

I watch Dean’s face show a range of emotion, pity for me, pain that Cas is dead in my ‘vision’ and anger that he can’t do anything about it, because he thinks I am imagining it.

“Aw, look at your little meeting while I kill your new family” Lucifer strides right up behind the crouching brothers. 

“What’s another pair of siblings to maim and kill?” Lucifer asks rhetorically, and I am about to give a shout of warning through my elongated teeth when Lucifer’s head snaps up, his eyes riveted on something or someone standing behind me.

“Hm, what is my little brother doing – “Lucifer starts to say when I feel a slight pain right in the middle of my wings, right where all the angels where looking at before they all started getting tortured. The prick of pain didn’t hurt, but it caused my body to involuntarily wrench up, my mouth falling open in a silent scream, the pain in my body turned up to the highest level possible before I black out. I can feel my back burning, my teeth elongated past my lips, and my eyes stinging. Whatever just happened, Lucifer does not like it. When I glance up, my chest heaving, I see him stride up to me, grab me around the neck and throw me bodily off the table, my back slamming against the wall, nearly crushing my unprepared wings. I slide to the ground in a crouch, my wings curled around me. I slowly regain my strength, and I stand up, using the wall behind me as support, and when I finally stand up straight, I spread my wings wide in a threatening stance, my teeth bared, a low growl in my throat, some sort of animal instinct starting to take over. That’s what makes me struggle even more when Lucifer, having walked over when he threw me, grabs me by my throat, presses me up against the wall, and slowly lifts me up, still strangling me. I glance behind Lucifer, seeing the look on Dean’s face as he suddenly realises that something is seriously wrong, seeing as I am being strangled by an invisible force.

A random thought pops into my mind, Benny telling me that if I told people what was happening, they would try and help. So that’s why I decide to call out to Castiel, thinking he could help me.

“Cas, Lucifer – is – right - in front of me” I rasp, my eyes wide in pain and I try to get Lucifer’s hand to release its grip on my throat, to no avail. When I look back at Castiel for help, I see him standing there, his eyes wide and mouth open, his left hand behind his side, holding a dagger with a tip covered in blood.

Dean suddenly intervenes, running to Cas and gesticulating wildly at the dagger in his hand. I choke, my face turning red but I manage to spit into Lucifer’s face, causing him to replace his smirk with a frown, making him increase the pressure on my throat.

From my semi-unconscious haze, I can hear some distant yelling between Cas and Dean, Cas gesturing at me, and I some snatches from their argument, words such as “seal”, “Uriel” and “Devil”.

I could feel myself getting less and less responsive, my airways being cut off, when finally, someone I trust rushes in. It was Benny.

“What the holy mother is going on here!” Benny roared, and I could see his eyes sweeping across the room, taking in the situation.

“Lucifer is right in front of me Benny” I yell out as I muster my remaining strength, heaving my lower body up and planting my feet against Lucifer’s immaculate white shirt.

“Really Petra? This shirt was brand new” Lucifer sighs as he tightens his grip around my neck. With my eyesight turning black around the edges, I manage to flap my wings, the wind picking up the dust and broken tiles and swirling it around Lucifer, outlining his body to everyone else. 

“Well, cat’s out of the bag, isn’t?” Lucifer says brightly, a fake smile playing on his lips. He releases his grip on my throat, letting me slide harshly to the floor, and turns around to face Benny, and judging by the gasps of everyone around the room, he has revealed himself, letting everyone see him.

From my position on the floor, I can see that Benny is rushing towards Lucifer, his machete in hand. I try to call out to Benny to stay away, but all that happens when I open my mouth is just a rush of air, no words forming. I was trying to warn Benny because I knew how powerful Lucifer is. And my point is proved when with just a flick of the wrist, Lucifer sends Benny spinning into the opposite wall, his machete falling onto the floor, just out of his reach. He does the same to Balthazar, who was trying to sneak up behind Lucifer while his attention was on Benny. Balthazar gets thrown back, his back slamming into Gabriel’s chest, knocking them down onto the ground, their bodies entangled and their weapons out of their reach.

I can hear Lucifer taking again brightly, taking a couple of steps forward towards everyone else still standing. I think he is talking to Sam, which makes me growl in anger and hate and I drag myself off the ground and into the crouch, my hands splayed on the ground and my teeth bared in a snarl, my wings displayed in a threatening position.

I start to shift forward when Lucifer swings back around to me, obviously the topic of me on his mind. The next thing he says is addressed to me, his tone tiresome.  
“Oh, come now Petra, I was just having a bit of fun” He sighs, his eyes flickering with annoyance. I try to move out of the way of his power but I can’t, his power picking me up by the throat and throwing me up against the wall, pinning me there. I struggle, my fingers clawing at the walls and my wings trying to flap, but the weight on them was too great, my wing bones seemingly glued to the wall, like a display.

When I give up struggling, I focus on Lucifer, who is right in front of me, facing towards Dean, Sam and Castiel, talking to them. I don’t hear anything he says, but I notice the angel blade that appears in his hand, its silver surface glinting in the harsh room light. Just this sign of violence towards my family makes me angry, and I immediately start fighting against Lucifer’s will again, struggling against the wall. I know what kind of power Lucifer has, and I don’t expect to break it, but I am surprised by my newfound powers when I manage to shift my feet, planting them flush up against the wall. I look up, to meet Dean’s eyes. They were filled with confusion, and amazement, and I am certain that my eyes were full of the same feelings. I suddenly tune in back to what Lucifer is saying, and what he says really makes my blood boil.

“Ah, the pretty angel is protecting his boyfriend, shame he can’t do anything about me hurting ANYONE in this room!” Lucifer yells, his back straight and his voice full of anger. Getting angrier and angrier, I can no longer control my anger, or my instincts. My strength increases and I can feel my eyes blazing. Pushing against the wall gives me a little bit of leverage, and I use that that slowly break the power over me.

Baring my teeth, I grin them together and I heave my body forward, my wings pulling away from the wall. Slowly, but surely, I was losing all contact with the wall. At first it was my legs, where I moved my legs into a better position, then I pulled my head free, my neck muscles tense and straining through my skin, moving down my neck, releasing my shoulder blades and wings, then my arms, just leaving my back under his control. The logical part of my brain has once again withdrawn to the back of my head, leaving the animal instinct to take over, ending up with me resolved to not make a single sound, to get off this wall and to attack the predator that is threatening my family. With once final heave, I drop to the floor, my wings raised threateningly, my eyes focused on Lucifer, who takes one step forward towards Dean. That’s when I lose control. With Dean’s eyes on me, I rise slowly, my height and wings projecting my shadow across the ground, mingling with Lucifer’s, the light on the wall behind me barely glowing seeing as I had smashed against it.

Lucifer must have sensed something, because I had only taken one step when he turns around and his gaze settles on me, eyes wide open, mouth falling open at my ability to get off the wall.

With one final scream, I launch myself into the air with my wings, and with a burst of speed I land right in front of Lucifer, knocking him over onto the ground, and I straddle him, my wings over us both, my hands pinning his shoulders down. My eyes focus on his, mine watching his blue ones, as I duck my head down to his neck, and my animal instinct forces me to take him out, to bite his neck, to rip part of his neck off so that he bleeds out. He roars loudly, his voice shaking the room slightly and his body thrashing underneath me, and I raise my head in victory, my face facing the Winchester brothers and the angels now gathered around near me, their faces full of horror. They seemed to be doing that a lot, I think absentmindedly, when the smile falls from my face. I glance back down at Lucifer, who is grinning, his angel blade now missing from his hand, and planted in my stomach. I start to tip to the side, gravity doing its work and pulling me to the floor. I black out for a couple of seconds and find myself on my back, my wings curled up underneath me. I look down my body to see the angel blade embedded in my abdomen, only the handle visible. With the last of my strength, I turn my head to the side, to still see Lucifer’s grin on his face. I reach out, my hand bloody with my own blood and his, my intention to rip his face off his head, when a warm, calloused hand grabs mine and brings it back to me. My strength gone, I can feel my body reverting back to its natural self. Out of the corner of my stinging eyes, I can see my wings turning back to black, I can also feel my fangs retreating back into my gums, and the logical side of my brain taking over again.

Someone tilts my head back up towards the ceiling, and pulls my upper body up onto their lap. I can see Dean’s terrified face above mine, his eyes sparkling with tears. Sam grabs hold of my wrist and shouts that my pulse is starting to slow. I sigh, content that I’m with my family, and I close my eyes. Someone’s hands close around my shoulders and squeezes them, hard. I hear Dean scream at Cas to save me, and the angel blade slides out of my stomach. Electricity pulses through me, the wound from the angel blade getting warmer and warmer as Cas works his angel mojo. It passes, and I settle back onto Dean’s lap, my breath even once again.  
I hear Cas whisper to everyone around me, saying that I’m okay. In my mind, I rebute that comment and swear silently as my whole body aches. I sink into a half coma, my eyes closed but my hearing still well enough to hear their conversation. I feel my body being held up, then passed over to a different person, maybe Benny or Sam, due to the feeling of their touch and clothes.

“We nearly lost her” I hear Sam murmur, his voice filled with emotion. Dean responds, his voice in an obviously fake cheery tone.  
“Come on Sammy, no time for tears”

“I’ll take her to her room” Gabriel’s voice interrupts the emotional silence between the two brothers.

“I’ll help” the rough voice of Benny follows Gabriel’s request. Gabriel starts to object, but abruptly stops. In silence I get pulled up, wedding style, into Benny’s arms and I feel myself being carried out of the room. I can hear a last bit of commentary between Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Castiel, consisting of the words “dungeon”. I don’t have enough time to think of what that meant when I get shifted from Benny’s arms onto a soft bed, a silky duvet covering my lower body. I hear both men breathing, right next to me. Then Benny’s voice comes out of the dark.

“What the fuck happened out there Gabriel?”

“I’ll explain in the kitchen. Not in front of Petra.” Gabriel sighs and starts to step away towards the door. But Benny just shifts closer and tucks the duvet up to my shoulders.

“I’m so sorry Petra” he whispers, then he steps away with Gabe, closing the door, leaving me in darkness and silence.


	7. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

I wake up groggily, my eyes scrunched in the darkness of my room. I try to sit up and move my legs but something is entwined around my legs. I flail around in a panic till I realise that it was only the bed covers my legs were trapped in, nothing else. I sigh in relief, and kick off the offending bed covers, lying still and listening to my breathing. Then the silence is interrupted by my stomach grumbling like an angry dragon. I swear and sit up in the bed, my legs out in front of me and my wings spread out in the air, warming my bare shoulders and comforting me in the dark. I stumble out of bed, my arms out in front of me, searching for a wall or a table or something that I can find my bearings with. In the end, I find myself at the door, by running into it.

“Crap” I mutter as I rub my elbow where I had banged it against the door frame. I run my hand up and down the wall, looking for the light switch, which I turn on. My eyes half closed in tiredness, I open the door and stumble into the empty corridor, my footsteps echoing as I make my way to the kitchen. The bunker is such a maze that it takes me 10 minutes just to find the library, which then leads to the kitchen relatively quickly. Tripping over the one simple step that leads to the kitchen, I stumble to the fridge, find a half-empty carton of milk and freshly bought orange juice, place those on the table, find my way to the food cupboard, where I stare in amazement at the wide variety of cereals that the Winchesters had stocked in there.

“Wow” I say to myself in surprise as I skim my hand over boxes of typically American cereals, including Frosted flakes, Captain Crunch, Lucky charms, Cookie Crisps and many others. I rummage around the back and happily find a normal box of corn flakes, then I grab a container of sugar and from there I made a breakfast that I had dreamt having in my coma. Sugar Flakes. Of course, they were pretty much the same as Frosted Flakes but I couldn’t care less. 

Sitting at the table, eating my breakfast of sugar flakes, I wonder where everyone else is. I think of possible reasons that I haven’t seen a single person at 8 in the morning, my wings unconsciously flexing and extending as my thoughts turn towards the darker side. I eat my cereal robotically my eyes fixed ahead, my eyes slowly closing as I start to fall asleep. Groggily, I push my bowl to the side and I rest my chin on my folded arms on the table, my eyes falling on the kitchen doorway, which on the table next to it, has a medium sized framed picture on top. It’s a blown up picture of us, Cas, Dean, Sam and myself. I had taken it as a selfie using Sam’s phone I think, because it was the day that they took me to Disneyland, and we were all happy. Cas had no idea about taking selfies, which we all found so funny as he walked around with Dean’s phone taking useless selfies after we told him about it. Then, next to that picture, was a picture of everyone, Balthazar, Benny, Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel and me. It is an amazing photo and I’m glad that someone had printed it out and put it up for everyone to see. With a smile on my face, I let myself fall asleep, my mind darkening in peace.

……………

I wake up with a jerk, my head flying up and looking around me frantically. I had a terrifying nightmare, including Lucifer, blood and ravenous animals. Jesus, that was messed up. As I rub the sleep out of my eyes with one hand, I unconsciously flex my arm towards the kitchen sink and my cereal bowl flies off the table, without me even touching it. I gasp and jump out of my chair, staring at the now broken bowl lying in pieces on the floor.

“What the hell” I say out loud, thinking through the last few minutes and try to figure out how that happened. Gingerly, I hold out my left hand towards the bowl, and I flex my hand, focusing my mind on moving a piece of the broken plate, and I immediately withdraw my hand as a piece of the bowl levitates a few centimetres above the ground, then drops to the ground, breaking into three new pieces

“Crap!” I exclaim, staring at my hands. Is this a new power that I have developed? Like how I “grew” my wings and the super scream and all that? Crap.

Focusing hard, I aim both hands at the pieces, and I focus on levitating every single piece. Slowly, they all rise up, just hovering in the air. My hands tremble as I move everything towards the rubbish bin in the corner of the room. Then, in a test of how fast I can use this power, I withdraw the power, everything starts to fall down, but I then catch it all in one hand, the power extending from my actual hand, just like an extension of my limbs. I laugh and with my remaining hand I lift the lid of the bin up and I deposit everything neatly into the bin. In the throes of my new power, I spin around and with my power, grab 3 apples and start to juggle them around myself, my eyes lighting up in delight. Then an excellent idea pops up into my head. Let’s surprise everyone with my new powers.

I head out the kitchen door, stopping at the door, glancing around behind me. I can swear that I had felt someone watching me. Someone extremely powerful. I shake it off and shortly end up outside the library, where with a quick glance, I establish that everyone is there. Discreetly, I stick my head inside the room again, taking notice of where everybody is. Dean, Sammy and Balthazar are sitting at the library table, playing a card game of some sort (looks like uno), while Gabriel stands behind Sam, playing with his long hair, making small braids then taking them out again, Sam occasionally laughing as Gabriel’s fingers tickle his neck. Castiel is also sitting at the table at the other end with Benny, playing scrabble, Benny complaining once or twice that enochian words don’t count in scrabble.

For my first trick, I’m determined to make a vase of flowers sitting in-between Cas and Dean to move towards Dean, to make him think that Cas did it. With my right hand, my power reaches out and grabs the vase, slowly inching it towards Dean. If either one of them starts to look around, I stop, then keep moving. Giggling, I make the last final push with the vase so it is right beside Dean’s coffee, then I tap him on the shoulder gently. His face was priceless as he turned to look at the vase of flowers at his elbow, then watching his eyes follow the line of sight to Cas, who was busy with scrabble, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrates on beating Benny. Dean obviously decides to not say anything seeing that he went back to his card game with the brightest smile on his face. That was my good deed for the day, making Dean happy like that, and God did he need that after all that I have put him through. 

Now, for a fun prank, I think, grinning mischievously.

That card game is going on for far too long I think in my head as I extend my power to the pile of cards lying in the middle of the table. My power gingerly grabs the pile, then suddenly flings it into the air, everyone jumping back in alarm at the sudden movement of inanimate objects. Dean’s elbow knocks the vase over, so I quickly grab it before it tips and I put it back upright on the table. Dean, having recovered quite quickly, looks at the vase suspiciously, obviously noticing that he had knocked it over two seconds ago. Evidently he lets it go as he turns back to the mess of cards that Sam and Balthazar are trying to clean up. I then focus on Gabriel, who had stepped back, letting Sammy do his work uninterrupted. With a grin on my face, I focus on his whole body, not actually grabbing him but just lifting him up, and I gently start to lift him off the ground. At first he doesn’t notice, but then after a few seconds, he most definitely notices as he yells out in surprise.

“Crap, Samoose, what’s happening to me” He yells out as his hands and legs flail around, trying to get back down to the ground. Everyone just stares at him, confused as to why he is levitating a few feet off the ground. Sammy slowly gets onto his feet and calms Gabriel down, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it gently. Then I split my focus, half on Gabriel, half on Sam. With glee, I gently lift Sam into the air with Gabriel, Sam’s mouth wide open in surprise. He swears along with Gabriel, everyone now standing up and looking at the floating couple.

“Sammy, what’s going on?” Dean’s voice is a little strained, his eyes wide open. I panic a little at that so I lift Dean up as well, his confused yell mingling with Sam’s and Gabriels. Castiel takes one look at his floating boyfriend, then shows his wings and flaps up to Dean, calming him down a little, muttering soothing words.   
I decide to not keep them waiting, so I deliver Gabriel back down to the ground, but once my hold over him is gone he immediately shows his wings and flies up to Sam, comforting his boyfriend just like Castiel.

“Well, well, now I know who is levitating my poor brothers and the Winchesters.” A posh british voice exclaims behind me, surprising me so much that I nearly drop Sam and Dean, until I turn around, to find that it was only Balthazar standing behind me, his smile beaming at me. I blush slightly and glance back at the brother’s, checking that they were alright. I turn back to Balthazar and decide to try and explain myself, even though he was obviously not mad.

“Sorry, new power, had to try it out” I shrug, my eyes focused on him.

“Well, you can put them down now, you are nearly giving them a heart attack” He chuckles as I turn around and slowly put Sam and Dean back on the ground, in obvious relief to their angel boyfriends.

I turn back to Balthazar, who just smiles and shoos his hands at me. “Well, go on then, out you go” he says kindly as he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder and steers me into the room, to the surprise of everyone else.

“Petra?” Sam says in a confused tone as I walk towards him. “Why were you hiding just out there?”

I take a glance back at Balthazar and he nods, gesturing for me to show them my new power. I turn back to them, feeling much more confident, so I lift up all the tables in the room with my power, spinning them all around in the air with one hand. With my remaining hand, I lift up the scrabble pieces and make a new word on the board. That done, I gingerly levitate some of the cards, and with some concentration and precision, I make a card house. Everyone stares at me, but not in a bad way. With the angels, the stare was full of amazement, with Benny his gaze was full of joy and excitement. And with Sam and Dean, it was full of love, although, I sensed that there was a little bit of concern, which I could understand. 

In the thrill of the moment, there was a knock at the bunker’s door. Everyone’s gaze whipped to the door, and before anyone could react, Chuck and Metatron teleport into the library. Everyone sighs in relief as they recognise the teleporters, apart from me. The chairs that I had been levitating abruptly fall to the floor with a large crash. Everyone jumps, but I just lock eyes with Metatron, and my wings extend into a threatening stance, my eyes burning. Sam starts to walk towards me, his hands in a peaceful gesture, but I ignore him, only focusing on the fear and anger I have for Metatron. Metatron flinches as I take a half step forward, my hands balled into fists by my sides, and with steady determination, I raise my hand and using my power, I drag him towards me, his feet skidding on the floor.

“Um, guys, help?” Metatron calls out as he flails around in my powers grasp, his watery eyes wide open in fear. I continue to drag him towards me until he is mere centimetres away from me, his fearful face looking up at mine.

“I don’t like you” I hiss in a loud voice, and then, with tremendous force, I throw him into the nearest wall, his back slamming into the tiled wall, knocking over a lamp, which I save from falling instinctively. I hold Metatron there on the wall with my power as Dean walks up behind me, his warm, comforting hand placing itself on my neck, curling slightly at the base of my neck as he talks gently to me, trying to convince me to let down Metatron.

“Petra, honey, you need to put him down” he tries to convince me, his hand warm on my neck and the other hand rubbing up and down my arm. He doesn’t try to force my hand down, he doesn’t try to make me look at him, he just stands behind me, being comforting.

“Traitor” I hiss, my grip around Metatron’s neck a little bit tighter, the scene looking a little bit like a Star Wars scene where the dark side or the jedi’s use their powers. Metatron squeaks, his face turning blue, his hands scrabbling at the invisible force around his neck.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam walking towards me, walking till he was in front of me, dropping to one knee so he’s looking up at me, and I blink, look down at him, my grip on Metatron loosening marginally.

“Petra,” Sam starts, one of his large, calloused hands finding my free hand and squeezing it hard. 

“Metatron is no danger. He is changed from his old ways from when you saw our lives in your coma. If you are basing your dislike of him off that, then you need to know that he is different, he found Chuck, he has provided information and been minorly useful. Now, I know that you feel protective of everyone else, but you don’t need to protect us from him. He is not worth the energy.” He looks back at Metatron with that last sentence, his nose crinkling in slight disgust, but then turns back to me again.

“So, please, put him down. For me and everyone else.”

Taking in his words slowly, I raise my eyes from his up to Metatron’s, staring at him for 5 seconds, watching him struggle to breathe, then, sighing, I tuck my wings back behind my back and I feel my eyes burn slightly as they go back to their natural colours. Rolling my eyes away from Metatron’s pathetic face, I drop him abruptly, snorting as he yells and collapses on the floor, his chest heaving as he sucks large breaths into his lungs. As I turn away, I get swept into Dean’s strong arms, my body stiff for a second till I relax into the quick hug.

“Thank you baby” Dean whispers into my ear as he moves out of the hug, and Sam’s large moose hand drops onto my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, his face grinning down at me, mouthing the words “good job” at me. I smile, but freeze when a man’s voice rings out across the room.

“Well I’m glad that was solved” the voice says in a cheerful voice and that person starts to clap loudly. I turn around with Sam’s hand on my shoulder to find Chuck clapping, seated on one of the chairs that I had been levitating mere moments before, one leg over the other, a genuine smile on his face.

“So Chuck, you’re God “I emphasise those two words with a hiss, my eyes narrowing in anger. I feel Dean’s hand replace Sammy’s on my shoulder and I am grateful for that, it centres me with him, calming down a bit.

“Yes Petra, I am God” Chuck leans back in the chair, his arms spread wide, and gives me a grin. “I have been watching you for quite a while now, though you were kinda just lying there this time last year.” He pauses, his eyes softening a little.

“Your dreams, were interesting. Somehow you knew what was happening in your real life, outside your dream state, even though it was conveyed across as just a tv series. Maybe there is even a bit of a Prophet in you yet.” He winks and chuckles.

But I do not think it is funny. I can feel my body tense up and my eyesight starts to go blurry and red around the edges. I can feel my teeth grinding together and my shoulder blades tensing as my anger takes hold over me. How dare, he, Chuck, suggest that I might have the power of being a prophet after everything he has put me through! Making me an angel, not noticing my body getting set up to become a demon holding cell, the result in nearly killing my whole family more times than I ever want on my conscious! Unknown to me, everything inanimate slowly started to shake violently. The vase of flowers I had pushed over to Dean from “Cas” shattered into small pieces as it fell off the table onto the floor, the flowers strewn across the ground. Books flipped off the bookcases and lights started to flicker. The presence of Dean’s hand no longer soothed me and I shook it off, a growl growing in the bottom of my throat.

“How dare you!” I shudder in anger, all the angels whimpering silently as my body exudes my anger like an aura, growing larger and larger around me. Even the Winchesters feel the effect, shuffling on their feet, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Then I hear a strangled gasp from Benny from behind me. I twist around, staring at Benny’s open mouth, watching his vampire teeth grow painfully from his gums, I look around at the angels as they struggle when their wings are pried open. I knew this was the result of my power and my anger and it just made me resent it more.

I growl and start to stride towards Chuck, who looked on at his angels struggle, only glancing up at me when Dean grabs my arms and tries to stop me. I shake him off and glance back at him, whispering one word, “stay”, accompanied with a flick of my wrist, using my power to hold him where he stood. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and yelled at Sammy to help him. I fix Sam with a tearful glare and he understands, nodding slightly as he grabs Dean and I let him go, watching Sam drag him away, Dean struggling and tears run down his face. I feel tears run down my face in response, and I let out one sob before I hold it back, turning back to see Chuck focused on me. He looks me up and down calmly as I stride up to him, tears threatening to fall down my face.

“Why, Chuck? Couldn’t you see what Uriel was doing to me with your ‘Godly powers”?” I yell at him, my voice breaking with emotion, my wings sagging, the tips dragging on the ground. When he doesn’t answer, just stands there, my emotions rabidly turn from sadness to anger. I could feel my blood boiling and using that anger I focused all of my power into my hand, and I raised it in front of me, watching the look of surprise wash over Chuck’s face as he slowly rises into the air, and hearing the surprised gasps of the angels behind me as I manage to pick up God. I realise that is like the situation I encountered when I was pushing through Lucifer’s power over me the day before, and I knew that if I could get past that power barrier, everything would be much easier for me. Focusing all my power on Chuck, I grunt and steady myself, spreading my feet shoulder width apart and my eyes narrowing in hatred. Chuck was now a couple of feet off the ground and he was clearly concentrating on getting back down, to slow down my progress, but it was too late by then. With one final push, I burst through the power barrier and all the tenseness disappeared out of my body, and I held Chuck aloft easily. A frown crosses his face, and I start to talk angrily, my mouth blabbing, out of control.

“Why couldn’t you just leave me alone, huh? First you made me an angel, somehow not noticing that the girl you are putting an angel soul into is also being prepared by one of YOUR angels to become a holding vessel for demon powers! And to think that I might also be a stupid PROPHET because I knew what was happening in my coma!” I scream at him, everyone around me silent as I rant.

“And to think that I have nearly killed my family, what, 4 or 5 times, all on different occasions! I never wanted that to be on my conscious! Being plagued and tortured by Lucifer at least 3 times since I’ve woken up, my organs pumping blood up out of my mouth by Uriel, the energy bomb that went off and nearly fried everyone up as I grew my angel wings! And maybe being a prophet will just cause more trouble for everyone!” I stare up at Chuck, my body visibly shaking in anger and with tears streaming down my face freely and dripping down my neck as I start to shake Chuck around a bit. When he doesn’t say anything, I do something that everyone else but me was horrified out about.

“Why don’t you say anything!” I scream as I swing my arm back and then forward, flipping Chuck into the far wall, nearly breaking through into the next room. He slams back first into the wall and slumps down to the ground, but doesn’t seem to be affected by it, he just gets up and shakes it off, staring sternly at me. My chest heaves as I pant and stare furiously at him, my nerves screaming and all my senses sharpened.

“Petra,” he announces softly as he walks out of the rubble and moves slowly towards me. “I think we should talk.”


	8. I am the greatest monster you have ever faced

One moment I am in the bunker’s library, facing Chuck who has managed to not be halted by being thrown halfway through a brick wall, my family behind me, and the next thing I know, Chuck and I are in an empty field, somewhere in Scotland my angel sense tells me, but I ignore the sense not wanting to use the power more than I need to. I whimper as I spin around and my family is no longer behind me, taken away from me. Again.

I round on Chuck, who was standing there calmly, gently picking off small crumbs of bricks off his casual leather jacket. His calmness infuriates me, my simmering rage rising to the top of my emotions again.

“Send me back!” I yell at him, my power lifting him once again up into the air.

“Petra, we still need to talk about your current situation” Chuck states calmly, his eyes flashing with lightening as he starts to get slightly irritated.  
I lower him, the logical part of my mind volunteering a thought about listening to actual God.

“Fine, but then I want to go home” I growl as I let go of him a meter of the ground, an expulsion of air exiting his lungs as he falls to his knees. I tower over him, my winged shadow casting darkness over Chuck’s face. When he looks up and looks into my eyes, I cry out as I’m suddenly drawn in, hallucinating, spinning in darkness when a small spot pops out of nowhere. I zoom towards it and I can see when I get closer that it looks like Earth, and I can see the Earth’s evolution like it’s on fast forward. Continents separate and oceans are made, mountains and forests appear on the flat surface. Then I fast forward through the various eras, seeing people evolve along with Nature. Then, I zoom into a familiar place in Australia, something only familiar to me. My old home, before I found the Winchester brothers. Then the Earth disappears completely and I just see snapshots of my life, ever since I was born. When I was 2, my father started drinking, at 4 my mother was put into a hospital for cancer, at 7 my father started beating me, at 8 my mother was put in a medically induced coma, at 12 I was nearly ganged raped if it wasn’t for my two best friends who later left Australia forever. At 13 my mother woke up and started to recover. At 14, I was at school and my dad was taking my mother out of the hospital when a terrorist stopped in front of them and blew himself up, killing my parents and 52 people around him. At 15 I met the Winchester brothers and I was finally happy.

While I was reeling from the unwelcome memories flooding my brain, I fall to my knees in front of Chuck, the vision fading away until I see the bright rolling grass surrounding us, the clouds swiftly passing above us. Chuck takes my hand and somehow, I sense that he is going to speak sincerely.

“Petra, I chose you to become an angel because I felt that you deserved the power to take control your life, to regain the power that you lost during your childhood” his sad face softens and a single tear runs down my face, and I sit back on my heels, pulling my hands to hug around myself, my shaking wings enveloping me in a cocoon, leaving just my head bare as I huddle underneath the warm feathers.

“I just want my life back Chuck” I whisper quietly, just loud enough for Chuck to hear. I stifle back a sob as Chuck slowly stands up, and brings me up with him. He places his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently in reassurance as he steps back, pausing for a second.

“When I take back the powers, I’ll take away the piece of Lucifer’s soul that is now embedded in you and send it back to the cage. You will go back to your family and everything will be the same as it was, except you will now longer have any powers.” He raises his hand, pausing, waiting for me to agree to his terms.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and nod once, preparing myself for some momentous event to happen the moment Chuck’s fingertips touch my forehead.

Chuck places his fingertips on my forehead, taking away my powers.

Nothing happened. Nothing big anyway. No big explosions, or loud noises, not even a weight lifting from my shoulders. When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Chuck’s shocked eyes, and I twist my head around, looking at the wings that are still attached to my back.

“Chuck!” I yell, my eyes glowing red as I watch him back away, looking at his hands in amazement at the same time.

“I – I – don’t understand” Chuck murmurs in wonder, and only looks up when I use my power to lift him in the air again, except this time I was fuelled by anger alone. He then has the sense to look slightly shocked when I raise both hands, and gripping the air, my power grips both his arms and start to pull them in opposite directions, making him yell in pain.

“If you can’t take away what you have given me with your hands, you no longer deserve them!” I roar as my mind immediately thinks of everything I could use to get rid of God’s arms. I focus on a chainsaw, something I remember from my memories of my childhood, when after a couple of seconds of intense concentration, a chainsaw magically pops into existence. I yell in surprise and horror, dropping Chuck when I realise that when Chuck tried to get rid of my powers he inadvertently gave me another one to develop.

“Take me home!” I scream at Chuck, my voice rising slightly into the range of supersonic scream. So with a flick of his wrist, Chuck sends us back to the bunker where we had left my family. I fall to my knees, my wings spread out like they are in flight, ignoring my family who were sitting on chairs scattered around the room, waiting for me to come back.

“Baby?” I hear Dean’s voice, laced with concern from behind me. I rise to my feet, my eyes glowing with black fire.

“Petra? What did he do?” Dean takes a step towards me, stopping when I fix him with a glare.

“He can’t take away my powers” I say sullenly, and I hear a collective gasp from around the room.

“But he gave me more to be cursed with” I flourish my hand in a careless gesture and 30 or so rubies, emeralds, diamonds and other assorted diamonds pop into existence at my feet. Then, in a moment of hatred, I concentrate on nothing in particular when I start to grow.

My clothes morph into a long black version of Castiel’s tan coat, all my clothes turn into garments of black, and I continue to grow. I grow taller than Balthazar, taller than Sammy, and I continue to grow till I’m around 6’7, towering over everyone as they stare up at me in horror and concern.

I shift around on my feet, stretching out my wings so they nearly hit Benny in face. I grunt in apology and withdraw my wings, shrinking back to my original size, keeping my new adopted clothing.

I turn around to face Cas, who mouth is open slightly in amazement at my show of my powers.

“Cas, I keep evolving more powers, more than any sort of creature I have ever known” My voice cracks as my anxiety rises. “I have wings, telekinesis, supersonic scream, fangs, shapeshifting, materialisation, the ability to bring out everyone’s ability’s like what I did to Benny” I demonstrate each power when I say it, extending my wings, lifting up all the chairs in the room, I let my fangs extend out of my mouth, I morph back to my original clothes then back to my new coat and I make a long lost artefact materialise on a nearby table that made Sam gasp in amazement as he recognized it as the sword of Excalibur. I neglect to use my supersonic scream and my power revealer because it would just hurt my family even more than I have already.

I stare desperately, stepping up close to him, my different coloured eyes boring into his bright blue ones.

“What do I do Cas” I start to cry, slamming my hands into his chest. He barely moves, but his eyes soften in something I recognise as pity. 

“What do I do!” Again, I sink to the floor, but this time I feel a warm body sit behind me, drawing me backwards so I’m cuddling against someone’s warm chest. Lying uncomfortably on my wings, I twist so I’m lying partially on my shoulder and I concentrate and manage to make my wings disappear, or at least hide them from this dimension. I sigh in relief as the weight from my back is lifted, though I immediately regret it, missing the what now was a comforting weight.

I recognise the person cuddling me as Sam, his long arms effectively pinning my arms down while his chin rests on the top of my head, his warm chest breathing in and out, providing a comforting beat for me to breathe along with.

A presence behind me makes my breath catch, but Sam squeezes me comfortingly so I turn around, my back on his chest to see Dean kneeling beside me, his hand outstretched towards my face. I tilt my head so my cheek touches his hand and he starts to move his hand again, cupping my face and wiping the tears running down my face.

“I can feel the power Dean. Burning through my veins.” I whisper, looking into Dean’s eyes, recognizing the pain and anger.

“I am going to keep getting more and more powerful until I trump God” I hiss, as I look into the corner of the room and Chuck materialises, a look of shock on his face as I lifted the veil of invisibility.

“How?” Chuck stammers in a moment of wonder that I have rarely seen from him.

“I have the power to expose anyone’s real self and bring out their powers, like how I made Benny’s fangs grow or when I pried all the angel’s wings open.” I pause, prising myself out Sam’s grasp and standing up in front of him. I lean in closer to him, my lips next to his ear.

“I can probably reveal your true self if I try hard enough” I whisper, and when I pull back to see his face I grin as I see his expression, one of shock and horror.

“Bet you wish you never gave me these powers now don’t ya” I smirk as I turn around, but my smile turns into a frown when I see everyone else’s expressions. My family had expressions of horror and sadness.

“Um, may I - ” 

“DON’T!” I roar as I spin around and send Metatron up into the air, pinning him to the ceiling. Everyone cries out and Dean runs in front of me, his eyes begging me to stop acting like this.

“He deserves to die” I spit the words out even as I let Metatron go and he plummets towards the ground, but jerks to a stop a mile above the ground, stopped by my power. I then let him drop, a squeak coming out of him.

Then I go rigid, my eyes focused in front of me, focused on nothing. My wings reappear behind me and they stand up to attention. I’m transported in my mind to an underground dudgeon, and I see a familiar sandy haired figure strapped to a table, humming to himself. As I drift closer, he turns his head and smiles, his eyes latched on mine, even though I wasn’t actually there in person.

“Petraaaa” the man says in a sing-song voice, a sickly grin on his face. Then he starts a mantra of my name, repeating it over and over again. I zoom back out of my vision, finding myself back in my own body. My eyes refocus, staring right back into Castiel’s eyes, who had obviously forgotten the rules about personal space, but I couldn’t care less at that moment.

“Lucifer. Where’s Lucifer?” I spin to Dean, my voice slightly rising in pitch as I start to panic.

“Ah crap I’ll just find him myself” I mutter as Dean starts to shake his head in disagreement.

“Ok ok, let’s see if this works” I wrap my arms around myself, scrunching my eyes together, my brain imagining the place I had seen Lucifer. I shiver, and take a deep breath, and I feel goosebumps pop up on my skin.

“Remember if you are teleporting for the first time, hold your breath throughout until you land” A smooth voice, just recognizable as Cas’s, whispers huskily in my ear. I feel his fingertips rest on my forehead, and I suddenly have the knowledge on how to summon the power of teleportation.

“Thanks Cas” I whisper back, watching Dean out of the corner of my eye argue with Sammy, facing away from me. Sam locks eyes with me and gives me a look that I take as permission to leave, and I am glad that Sam is distracting Dean, who undoubtedly would try to stop me.

“I love all of you guys, tell them that for me” I tell Cas, and he nods, giving me one last hug before I go. And so, with my gaze focused on Dean’s back, he turns around, his eyes widen and he starts to yell my name as I pop out of sight.


End file.
